Belief in Right
by Kirstee
Summary: A story on where Spike went after ‘Chosen’. His trials aren’t over yet. Recently Updated.
1. One More Life

Title- Belief in Right  
  
By- Kirstee  
  
Description- A story on where Spike went after 'Chosen'. His trials aren't over yet.  
  
A/N- I am taking the Chris thing from 'Charmed' out. It just wouldn't fit, obviously. But everything from Buffy still remains intact. The first couple chapters will most likely be in Spike's point of view but after that I am going to change it.  
  
Burning. Literally I was burning. All I could do was laugh. And during that whole time her three words echoed in my head.  
  
"I love you"  
  
I had never expected those words. I wanted to believe them with all my heart. But I couldn't. I love her, nothing will ever change that. Whether I'm in hell or heaven, or across the bloody universe, it will never change. But now the burning is only emotional, knowing that all I have left of her are my own memories.  
  
White, blinding white fills my vision. Just what I need, as if I wasn't suffering enough. Well I guess hell is the place for me. Eternal damnation and all that other crap.  
  
I try to pry my eye's open just a little. It's a white room. Reminds me of that time I was locked up in the Initiative. Funny, the things you think about after you've sacrificed yourself. But this place doesn't feel like hell. No hot pokers, no emotional hell either. Well, this is a twist.  
  
Someone else is here. A brown robe, a monk maybe? Those guys are always up to something. Now the memory of Dawn fills my mind. My heart aches, but then again it can't because, it doesn't beat.  
  
Whatever it is, they are saying something. I open my eyes more and he pulls back his hood. He's young. Blonde hair, maybe a little taller than myself. I think he is saying my name.  
  
"William?"  
  
That name sounds so foreign to me. William, immediately I think of a young bleedin awful poet. Me, in a way. But now I'm something more. A mix. The boy is continuing to say William. She called me that twice, I remember. Bad associations.  
  
"Spike?"  
  
At that I look up. The name sounds harsh but when she said it, it softened it. Oh bollocks, I'm turning into a bloody sap. He is walking closer.  
  
"Spike can you hear me?" he says almost shouting.  
  
"Yea mate, no need to yell" I manage to rasp out.  
  
"Good, your awake" he says, I see a smile on his lips as my eyes adjust.  
  
"Awake? Aren't I supposed to be dust?" I say.  
  
Another smile.  
  
"Questions will be answered in time, right now lets get you some clothes." He says as he throws a brown robe in my direction.  
  
"Brown isn't really my color, but I guess it'll work for now" I say as I slip it over my shoulders and tie the robe near my waist.  
  
He comes near me. His magic is white, nothing evil taints it. I can feel it.  
  
"What is this place?" I ask him as I look at the airy white that surrounds me.  
  
"And what are you?" I ask as he turns towards me.  
  
"An Elder" he says.  
  
"A what?" I say as I stare.  
  
"Elder" he looks at me. "Clearly you have no idea what I'm talking about"  
  
"Sorry, mate"  
  
He chuckles.  
  
"Sorry not seeing the funny" I say as I stare at him, confused. He laughs even harder. I give an exasperated sigh.  
  
"Sorry" he says as he catches his breath. "Its just you've been around for so long and now you're starting to sound like one of the youth"  
  
"Ha bloody ha" I grumble.  
  
"So I guess you want answers?" The man said.  
  
I nod.  
  
"Last thing I remember was destroying another Sunnydale high school" I say to him.  
  
"Yea, well you did more than the high school" he says to me. I look at him, confused. He waves his hand and I see a huge crater.  
  
"What are you showing me? Asteroids hitting earth?" I say. I expect him to laugh. His face is solemn.  
  
"That's Sunnydale" he says.  
  
My mind goes on overload. That soddin' amulet did this or no, I did. Oh God, the potentials, Buffy, Dawn all of them.  
  
"They got out ok" he said as if reading my mind.  
  
"All of them?" I ask. He shifts from foot to foot.  
  
"All of them?" I ask again a little louder.  
  
"Not all" he says "There are always casualties in war"  
  
Those words. I had said them to Buffy that night. I take a deep breath.  
  
"Who?" I ask  
  
"Some Potentials, Amanda, Caridad, others" he said.  
  
"And?" I ask, I know he wasn't saying all of it.  
  
"The former demon Anya I believe her name was" he says as he looks down.  
  
Bloody hell. I never really thought of her dying. Buffy, Dawn yes. But Anya never. Always seem to be she would always come out on top.  
  
"How?" I manage to ask.  
  
"She died, defending the young boy's life." He says to me.  
  
"Andrew?" I ask. He nods.  
  
"I know you two were in a way close.." he trails off.  
  
"Yea we were friends, she was a funny one" I say as I think about memories of the ex demon.  
  
"Well, do you still want answers?" I nod, he smiles again.  
  
"Follow me" he says.  
  
I really have no other choice, so I do. He leads me to and airier more open space. With more of brown robed figures.  
  
"Elders, I presume?" I say to him, he nods.  
  
"So what does this mean?" I ask him.  
  
"We watched you, that final fight, you showed your soul, and you're full of love and strength, just what we need"  
  
"We?" I ask  
  
"Yes we, all of us here. Our numbers are decreased, after the recent attack" he says as he looks at nothing, a sad expression now on his face.  
  
"What you want me to become one of you guys?" I asked blown away.  
  
"No, not exactly" he said.  
  
"Well then what?" I ask.  
  
"You have died twice, and everyone up here has died at least once, myself included. But they all have shown uncountable strength and emotion, as have you" he says as he looks over the brown robed people.  
  
"Spike, you have died to save the world, which makes you good in our books, better than good in fact. We need you to continue your fight" he says as he looks back at me.  
  
"How?" I ask again.  
  
"We need you to become someone who's mission is to help those in need, through others. We need you to become a white lighter" he says to me with an air of esteem.  
  
"A what-er?" 


	2. New to the Game

Title- Belief in Right  
  
By- Kirstee  
  
Description- A story on where Spike went after 'Chosen'. His trials aren't over yet.  
  
A/N- I am taking the Chris thing from 'Charmed' out. It just wouldn't fit, obviously. But everything from Buffy still remains intact. The first couple chapters will most likely be in Spike's point of view but after that I am going to change it.  
  
"A whitelighter" he repeated himself.  
  
"You can say it as much as you want, I don't know what it means" Spike said.  
  
"A whitelighter is someone who protects witches, really powerful ones" he said to Spike.  
  
"Why.Why would you want me? I'm a bloody vampire!" Spike yelled  
  
"Not anymore" he said.  
  
"What?!" Spike asked shocked.  
  
"Your no longer a vampire..As of right now your nothing, if you agree to this offer then you will be a whitelighter, we have certain powers...Healing for instance" he said.  
  
"What about physical strength?" Spike asked.  
  
"Well I was able to cut a deal with the others, they say you can keep it as long as you agree and obviously don't go evil on us"  
  
"What happens if I don't want to be?"  
  
"Then you go back to wherever you would have gone had not we intervened" he said.  
  
"Oh, Which would be where?" Spike said.  
  
"We can't tell you" he said.  
  
"Well then doesn't leave me with much of a choice then" he said.  
  
"So you agree?" he said as he turned to face Spike.  
  
"Yea I concur" Spike said.  
  
"You know your taking a lot on in this" he said again. "You still have to meet the people your in charge of"  
  
"Wait people? As in more than one?" Spike said.  
  
"Yes, in fact three, they are possibly the most powerful witches alive, they are the Charmed Ones" He said, a look of pride spread across his features.  
  
"Well I think Red could possibly put that fact to the test" Spike mumbled.  
  
"Yes she is very strong but she is not so much a witch as a Wicca, two very separate things" he said, he in fact knew about the Wicca Willow Rosenberg. She never needed a whitelighter, she was powerful and she had her friends, which were enough.  
  
"Well when do I meet these chicks?" Spike asked.  
  
"As soon as you want or are ready" he said.  
  
"Well I'll be ready once I get my clothes back" Spike said sarcastically.  
  
"Of course" he said "Follow me"  
  
Spike followed him.  
  
"By the way.Whats your name?" Spike asked the brown robed figure.  
  
"Leo" he said.  
  
"Nice name" Spike said.  
  
"Thanks" he said.  
  
Here he pointed to something, black jeans, tee shirt and duster.  
  
"Gotta say" Leo said "You do have fashion sense" he said as he gave Spike a smile. I'll be back in a few minutes.  
  
As Spike slipped on his familiar old clothes, He thought of what he had just done. One minute he was dying to save the world and the next minute he was a recruit to the land of the Glinda's.  
  
He finally put on his old black duster. As soon as it had slipped over his shoulders, he caught the familiar scent. Buffy. It lingered on it. A single tear slipped down his cheek as he thought of her. The whole time he was with Leo, he was thinking of Buffy. He had thought if he took this deal he would be able to see her again. The thought still lingered in his head and it was the only thing that kept him going.  
  
"Spike, you ready?" Leo called to him. He appeared in a shimmer in front of him.  
  
"BLOODY HELL!" Spike said as he backed up.  
  
"Oh, sorry" Leo said sheepishly. "This will be one of your powers"  
  
"My powers? Can you explain that again?" Spike asked.  
  
"Well you can 'orb' which is what I just did, from place to place. Also the power to heal and you will be practically invincible" Leo said as they walked along.  
  
"Hey liking this, But can I shimmer in a different color, Sorry but that blue makes you look like a poof" Spike said, laughing a little.  
  
"Sorry no custom colors available" he said with a laugh. "I think you are the first person to ever ask that"  
  
"What can I say I like to stand out" Spike said.  
  
"Hold my arm" Leo said to Spike.  
  
"Whoa..Wait a minute" Spike said as he stepped away from Leo. "I don't know if that's how you guys do it but me..."  
  
Leo sighed, exasperated. "You don't have your powers yet, so in order to go back down to earth you need to hold on to me so we can orb." Leo said  
  
"Oh right, sorry bout that mate" Spike said as he grabbed Leo's arm.  
  
"Here we go" Leo said as the two disappeared in a blue glimmer.  
  
They landed in a park around midday. Spike immediately put his hands up against the sun. Leo gave him a sidelong glance.  
  
"Sorry forgot, with being a vamp as long as I have it's gonna get some takin use to"  
  
Spike stood in the suns rays. Clearly warming himself.  
  
"Has anyone ever told you that you're incredibly pale?" Leo asked him.  
  
Spike threw him an angry stare. "So where are these little witches?"  
  
Leo pointed to a large house about 50 feet away from them.  
  
"Nice" Spike said as he looked at it appraisingly.  
  
"C'mon" Leo said. They walked onto the front porch. "Alright, I want you to stay on the porch until I come back out"  
  
"Hey, just because I work for you now or something don't make me your bleedin dog." Spike said.  
  
Leo gave him a pleading look.  
  
"Fine, whatever" Spike muttered. Leo opened the door and stepped into the house, he left the door open.  
  
"Piper?" he called out. A brown haired young woman stood at the top of the stairs.  
  
"Leo!" she said as she skipped two at a time down the stairs. She wrapped her arms around him and gave him a big kiss.  
  
"Every time you leave I'm afraid you'll never come back" she whispered into his ear as she hugged him closer.  
  
"I love you" he said into her ear and kissed her cheek. He pulled away from her.  
  
"Where are your sisters?" he asked.  
  
"Phoebe's upstairs with the baby and I don't know where Paige is, Why?" she questioned.  
  
"I need to show you something" he said.  
  
"All right, Does it have to be right now or can it wait?"  
  
"It can't wait" Leo said. "Call Phoebe and Wyatt"  
  
"Well I can't exactly call Wyatt but I'll call Phoebe and get Wyatt" Piper said with a smile and a kiss.  
  
She ran back up the stairs. Leo smiled after and went back to the porch.  
  
"Alright come in" he said. Spike walked in after Leo and looked around the house.  
  
"You can defiantly tell it's owned by three women" Spike said as he looked around the floral sun room. Leo chuckled.  
  
"So where are they?" he asked expectantly.  
  
"Piper and Phoebe are upstairs getting the baby and Paige isn't here" Leo said.  
  
"Whoa, Whoa hold on there, Baby? That wasn't in the job description" Spike said.  
  
"Don't worry about Wyatt, I watch over him" Leo said with a smile.  
  
"All right, and one other thing what is up with letter P? Piper, Phoebe, Paige.Someone likes the letter" Spike said as he slouched in a chair.  
  
"Yea" Leo said with a chuckle.  
  
Spike heard feet coming down the stairs. Two young women now stood in the doorway, one with a baby in her arms.  
  
The younger looking one saw Leo and hugged him. She stood back and smiled at him  
  
"We've missed you" she said.  
  
"I've missed you too" Leo said. They smiled a little at each other before a cough came from Piper.  
  
"Uh, Leo honey who's this?" She said nodding over at Spike.  
  
"Oh yeah, This William" he said as if presenting him at a party.  
  
"Uh mate, its Spike" he said to Leo as he stood up from the chair.  
  
"Sorry, Spike" he said.  
  
"Alright, so what is Spike doing in our sun room?" Piper said over pronouncing Spike's name.  
  
"Well since I am now an Elder, you guys will be needing a new Whitelighter..." he said trailing off clearly implying that Spike was to be their new whitelighter.  
  
"You've got to be kidding me, Billy Idol wannabe here is going to be watching over US?" Piper said, the practical yelling upsetting young Wyatt. She bounced the baby a little and cooed to him.  
  
"Hey back off witchie, this came as a complete surprise to me too" Spike said throwing up his arms in lack of patience.  
  
"Piper calm down" Phoebe said "We all knew that we were getting a new whitelighter"  
  
Piper rolled her eyes, knowing what was going through her sister's mind. She thought this Spike guy was hottie, figured. Phoebe always thinking with her eyes before her brain.  
  
"Leo can we talk out here for a second" she said. Leo nodded. Piper gave the baby over to Phoebe.  
  
Phoebe watched her sisters retreating back. She sighed, no matter who replaced Leo as their whitelighter, Piper would never accept them. Plus hey this guy scored points with her for being incredibly hot.  
  
Spike was left alone in the room with the younger witch and the baby. Well as far as uncomfortable silence's went this one wasn't too bad. He watched the young witch cooing to the baby. It was sweet.  
  
"So" she said "You new to the whole whitelighting gig?"  
  
"As of a few hours ago" he said.  
  
"Wow, Leo must have really saw something in you" Phoebe said.  
  
"Yea, I guess he did" he said.  
  
"So you like Billy Idol?" Phoebe asked grasping for topics, plus he did kinda give off that vibe. The bleached hair and the leather.  
  
"He's alright, the look huh?" Spike asked amused. Phoebe nodded grinning.  
  
"The guy actually stole the look from me" Spike said.  
  
"Really? Wow.Wait I thought you said you died only a few hours ago?" Phoebe said. Spike looked down at his feet.  
  
"Oh...I'm so sorry. Sometimes I can be insensitive" Phoebe was backpedaling as far as she could go. "I hope it wasn't painful"  
  
'Good Phoebe' her inner voice said 'Talk about his death more, maybe he'll open up'  
  
He looked up at her and saw that she was trying to be sympathetic. He didn't want to be treated like a bleedin poof.  
  
"It was but hey don't worry about me, I'm here to help you guys and about the whole me being old but still being young is a weird topic that I'm not sure Leo would want you to know just yet" he said.  
  
"Actually, I don't think the time is quite right yet Spike" Leo said coming in from the foyer a very sullen looking Piper following him.  
  
"We need to talk" he said as he looked at the group. 


	3. Reflections of Blue

Title- Belief in Right  
  
By- Kirstee  
  
Description- A story on where Spike went after 'Chosen'. His trials aren't over yet.  
  
A/N- I am taking the Chris thing from 'Charmed' out. It just wouldn't fit, obviously. But everything from Buffy still remains intact. The first couple chapters will most likely be in Spike's point of view but after that I am going to change it.  
  
"Phoebe call Paige and get her here, Piper go upstairs and see if you can put Wyatt down for a nap, Spike come with me" he said taking a very solemn attitude.  
  
Phoebe headed for the kitchen while Piper went upstairs with Wyatt. Spike followed Leo into the living room.  
  
"So the kids yours ain't it?" Spike said to Leo as they walked in.  
  
"How did you know?" Leo asked surprised.  
  
"You still left me with my vampire senses, you two both have the same smell plus the way you look at him and the witchie, it was pretty obvious" Spike said to him.  
  
"Oh, well yes Wyatt is my son and Piper is my wife"  
  
"So how did that happen?" Spike asked him as he raised his scarred eyebrow  
  
"Long story, Lets just say I use to be their whitelighter and me and Piper became close, we defied quite a few rules and boom here we are" he said trying to minimize his and Piper's story as much as humanly possible.  
  
"Rules were meant to be broken" Spike said with a laugh.  
  
"Yea, I guess they were." Leo said looking over at Spike. He was looking around the room. This was the first time they had ever had an ex vampire as a whitelighter and well, Spike was a well known one, he was from the Order of Aerulius. They were known as some of the fiercest vampires there were but Spike had always been different. Somehow he had kept some of his human qualities when he was turned. Thus always remaining William, in a way.  
  
Well they should have known when Leo would become an Elder that he would break as many rules as possible. He was torn out of his thoughts by a sound coming from Spike, he looked over at him.  
  
The ex vampire was tapping his fingers on the couches arm while humming to himself.  
  
"Twenty, twenty, twenty, twenty four hours ago" he sang softly to himself. Leo heard it and smiled.  
  
"I wanna be sedated" he finished just as softly. They began to sing  
together.  
  
"Nothing to do Nowhere to go I Wanna be sedated Just get me to the  
airport  
And put me on a plane Hurry hurry hurry before I go insane I can't  
control my fingers  
I can't control my brain Oh no oh no" They had gotten louder as they  
sang together.  
  
"Ahem" came a voice from the doorway. They turned around and came face  
to face with  
Phoebe.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt the little karaoke party but Paige said she should be here in about 5 minutes" she said an amused expression on her face.  
  
"Uh, yeah Thanks Phoebe" Leo stuttered out his face turning red. She turned back into the kitchen laughing a little to herself. . Leo turned back around to look at Spike who was also laughing.  
  
"Hey mate, your turning red as a beet" he said through laughs.  
  
"Well I guess I have you to thank for that" Leo said trying to sound angry but he couldn't stay angry as he watched the peroxided one still chuckling to himself.  
  
"Hello!" a chirpy voice sang as they entered the house. She entered the living room, saw Leo and bounded towards him.  
  
"Leo!" she said as she gave him a tight hug. "Paige" he said as he hugged her back.  
  
Her eyes wandered over to Spike,  
  
"Who is this guy? Do we have to help him? Or is he evil?" she said rushing all of it out in under 2 seconds.  
  
"Calm down Paige, he's a good guy, I am going to explain everything as soon as Piper gets down here" Leo said.  
  
"Fine" she said "Where's Phoebe?"  
  
"Kitchen" he said.  
  
"K" she said as she went into the other room.  
  
"So that's Paige? She sure stands out with the hair"  
  
"It's as fake as yours" Leo said.  
  
"Oh" Spike said.  
  
"She wanted to stand out, all Halliwells have brown hair." He said matter of factly.  
  
"Alright then" he said as Piper came into the room.  
  
"All right I'm ready" she said as she set a baby monitor down on the coffee table.  
  
Phoebe and Paige came out from the kitchen at the sound of Piper's voice.  
  
"Well, I guess we can start this Scooby meeting" Spike said as he stood up.  
  
Everyone gave him a strange look.  
  
He looked at them all. Somehow he always ended up in gangs. He thought about the former Scooby gang. Buffy, Dawn, Xander, Willow, Anya, even Giles. He missed them all.  
  
"Sorry" he said "Old habit"  
  
They looked at him for about a second longer until finally just ignoring what had happened.  
  
He sat down in a chair next to Leo and across from the three girls.  
  
"Well I guess we should start from the beginning, obviously you need a new whitelighter and the Elders agree that Spike is right for the job"  
  
"Wait, his name is Spike?" Paige asked.  
  
"Yes" Leo said. She looked over at Spike. He caught her glance and gave her a raised eyebrow, as if daring her to say something about it.  
  
"He is recently dead as you may know by now" Leo said.  
  
"Yea I had a question about that" Phoebe said giving a sidelong glance over to Spike.  
  
"Ok well the thing is Spike's died, twice"  
  
The girls all looked over at Spike as if seeing him a in a new light.  
  
"How is that possible?" Piper asked turning back to Leo.  
  
"Ok so what I'm about to tell you may freak you out a little but please don't" Leo said. Spike looked a little uneasy and sat up a little straighter in his chair.  
  
"Spike used to be a vampire" Leo said wincing a little as he said it.  
  
Piper stood straight up. "Leo are you out of your mind!" she yelled, then looking at the baby monitor and sitting back down.  
  
"No Piper, I'm not I know this may come as a shock but there are good vampires in the world" Leo replied.  
  
"So wait, now every time we have to kill a demon we have to worry if their good or not?!" she said her voice rising again.  
  
"No, there are in fact only 2 vampires that are good, or well there use to be, now Spike is no longer one" Leo explained.  
  
"What makes them good?" Phoebe inquired.  
  
"Souls" Leo said.  
  
"Wow, an ensouled vampire, never thought of that one" Paige said.  
  
"Ok well continuing, Spike had proved himself over and over in the past years, he has helped stop apocalypses, so it seemed only right that he would be the one to watch over you"  
  
"Wow" was all Paige said.  
  
"Yes well he still has to get use to his powers, in fact practicing now wouldn't be a bad idea" Leo said standing up.  
  
"Wait you can't just drop this on us and expect us to deal" Piper said.  
  
"Piper I know your upset, but this is the way it has to be, you know this" Leo said comfortingly.  
  
Piper just crossed her arms. "Fine" she said huffily.  
  
"Alright Spike" Leo said turning to him. "We'll start with orbing"  
  
Spike nodded.  
  
"Now all you have to do is think of where your going to go, I want you to focus on that spot over there" he pointed over to the place next to the mirror. "Now concentrate"  
  
Spike did.  
  
"Ok now will yourself over" Leo instructed. The girls watched Spike as he tried.  
  
Spike was concentrating and willing as much as Leo said. He felt weird, like that time when he was trapped in Buffy's house and trying to open the door. He began to get distracted as he relived the memory.  
  
'Wait No' his inner voice said 'Concentrate, you have to do this'  
  
He willed with all his might and suddenly felt himself as weightless. Next thing he knew he was across the room, his vision slightly clouded by blue but then correcting itself.  
  
"Whoa" he said as he leaned back.  
  
"You did it!" Leo said proudly.  
  
"Yea I bloody did it" he said leaning his head back on the mirror.  
  
He was about to turn back around to face them until he caught his reflection in the mirror. There it was staring back at him. There he was. He was amazed to see himself. He hadn't in over 100 years. He couldn't stop staring and he forgot all about where he was. He raised his hand to touch the mirror.  
  
Paige was giving him an odd glance. She stepped next to Leo.  
  
"Whats up with him?" She asked, Phoebe also looked at him questioningly.  
  
"His reflection, he hasn't seen in it over a decade" Leo said with a smile.  
  
"Wow that's a long time to not see yourself." Paige said.  
  
Spike finally remembered where he was. He turned back around and looked at the faces that were staring back at him.  
  
"Sorry" he mumbled.  
  
"So whats next?" Spike asked.  
  
"Nothing really right now, you can only heal when it's really needed and you can only hear their calls when you are needed" Leo said.  
  
"All right then" he said.  
  
"Here come with me I'll show you where you'll live" Spike walked out to the front door where dusk was starting to fall.  
  
He went over to Piper. He gave her a big hug.  
  
"I'll be back tomorrow, take care of Wyatt, tell him daddy said hi" Leo said as he smiled down at her.  
  
"Ok" She said as she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. He pulled away with a wave to Phoebe and Paige and walked out with Spike.  
  
"You love her a lot don't you?" Spike asked as they stood on the porch looking at the descending sun.  
  
"Yea, I do" Leo said wistfully.  
  
"I know how it feels mate" he said as he walked down the porch steps.  
  
They walked off in silence, each contemplating their own relationships. 


	4. Added to Chaos

Title- Belief in Right  
  
By- Kirstee concerned  
  
Description- A story on where Spike went after 'Chosen'. His trials aren't over yet.  
  
Disclaimer- Sorry didn't put this on the first page, forgot. None of this is mine all belong to their respective owners!  
  
A/N- I am taking the Chris thing from 'Charmed' out. It just wouldn't fit, obviously. But everything from Buffy still remains intact.  
  
"Well that was short" Spike said to Leo. They had walked right next door.  
  
"Yea the people that lived her before just moved out" he said as he opened the door.  
  
It was a small house, pretty much just a smaller version of the Halliwell house.  
  
"Nice" Spike said as he looked around.  
  
"Yes well I have to leave you here, come back over to the Halliwells by 10 tomorrow." Leo said.  
  
Spike nodded and Leo orbed out from in front of him.  
  
Spike sighed as he sat on an old black couch. He looked around the old house. He had not bothered to turn a light on. He didn't mind the dark.  
  
He got up from his dank hole of sorrow he was wallowing in and opened the door to the front porch. He leaned against a post and felt his duster for a pack of cigarettes.  
  
Luckily there was still half a box left from before the battle. He took one out and lit it as he looked at the lighter. It was pretty much all he had of Sunnydale. Well that and his memories.  
  
He slipped the lighter back into his coat and looked up at the night sky. There were stars twinkling in the black cover of the night. He sighed again.  
  
He wondered if she was looking at them too.  
  
"I love you" he whispered to the sky.  
  
He threw his cig on the ground and stamped it out. He went inside and shut the door behind him.  
  
He woke up sprawled out on the bed in an upstairs room. Sunlight streaming over him, He instantly rolled out of the suns rays. Rolled right out of them and onto the floor.  
  
"Ow!" he said as he propped himself up against the bed. He was still in his jeans and shirt from last night.  
  
He sighed and got up. His duster was draped against a chair by the door. He headed to the closet. Maybe these Elder guys had left him something to wear. He hoped it wasn't brown.  
  
He opened it up, it was full of black jeans and t shirts a few darker color shirts on the one edge.  
  
He was surprised, well Leo did say he had good fashion sense. It was probably Leo who did all this. He had to thank him for all he had done for Spike.  
  
Spike slipped on a black t shirt and jeans and just to change the look threw his old red shirt on over it. To complete the look he added the duster.  
  
"Hmm" he said as he stood next to his doorway. He concentrated on the spot at the bottom of the stairs. Then he willed himself there.  
  
Again he was lost in an array of blue lights. He felt weightless again. Then he was staring at the wall that had been 12 steps below him only a few second ago.  
  
He smiled to himself. "I could get use to this"  
  
He went out the door and into the rays of sunshine. He stood in the sun and warmed himself. He remembered the battle, how all those soulful rays had come from him. He had told her to leave, even adding a joke in there about school being out.  
  
No more reminiscing he scolded himself as he walked over to the Halliwell house. He rang the doorbell and met Paige, her red hair pulled up. She smiled at him.  
  
"Come in" she said breathless. She moved away from the door.  
  
Inside the house there was a slight case of chaos. Phoebe was rushing around a briefcase in hand, her glasses askew on her face. Piper was bouncing young Wyatt in her arms, while he screamed at her and Paige and rushed back into the kitchen saying something about a demon.  
  
Spike raised an eyebrow at the whole scene.  
  
"Chaos isn't it?" he looked over to see Leo next to him. Spike nodded.  
  
"Always like this?" he asked as he watched Phoebe fly past them trying to collect papers that were strewed across the living room.  
  
"Most of the time" Leo said.  
  
"Oh yeah, thanks for the clothes and the house and all" Spike said nonchalantly.  
  
"No problem" he said. "Better head towards the kitchen that's most likely were the supernatural activity is going on"  
  
They went into the kitchen to find Piper with a screaming infant and Paige stirring something at the stove. Piper rushed over to Leo and put the baby in his arms. She then went over to Paige who was still stirring and reading to herself something from a huge book that lay on the counter.  
  
"What are we lookin at?" he asked as he made his way over to Paige and Piper.  
  
"Chirago demon" Paige replied as she blew a red stray hair away from her face.  
  
Spike cracked up. He couldn't help himself. His immediate thought was that huge dancing demon in Willy's bar. What was it again? Oh yea, Yma Sumac.  
  
The three had turned around to look at him and the Wyatt had stopped crying.  
  
"Whats so funny?" Paige asked.  
  
"Nothing" he said between gasps "Just you know funny blast from the past"  
  
Piper and Leo turned back around with raises of their eyebrows. But Paige kept her eyes on Spike. The way he spoke, he was obviously British but he sounded.well he sounded like a Californian teenager. She gave up trying to figure him out in that moment and turned back to the potion.  
  
"So Spike do you know anything about these Chirago demons?" Paige asked.  
  
"Mighty big, last one I met was 600 pounds and they can't dance or sing for that matter" he said as he went in front of the counter, to see what they were doing.  
  
They looked up at him giving him weird looks.  
  
"Don't even ask" he said. He watched as Piper and Paige threw ingredients into the simmering pot.  
  
Their hands seem to fly as if doing this was a daily activity, which it probably was. The potion was soon finished and Spike watched as Paige ladled some of it into a tiny green bottle.  
  
She shook it for good measure and put it next to a pink one that was on the counter.  
  
"What'll those things do?" Spike asked.  
  
Paige looked over at Leo giving him a glance that said 'Is this guy for real', Leo shrugged and Paige turned back to Spike.  
  
"Uhhh.It kills the demon." She said hoping she wouldn't have to explain exactly how, because honestly she didn't really know.  
  
"Wait.What?!" Spike said flabbergasted.  
  
"It kills it, like poof fire gone" Paige said.  
  
"You mean no sword or fighting or anything?" Spike said, still stunned.  
  
"Well sometimes Phoebe fights" Paige said "With her power to levitate and all"  
  
"Whoa what now? Spike said.  
  
"Uhh, Spike there may have been a few things I forgot to mention" Leo said, he gave the baby back to Piper.  
  
"Like what?" Spike said.  
  
"Well remember how I said that Wicca's and witches are completely different things?"  
  
Spike nodded.  
  
"Well here's where we have those differences.Each of these three have powers"  
  
Phoebe walked in at that moment. "What are we talking about?" she asked as she slipped her jacket on.  
  
"I was just about to explain your powers to Spike" Leo said.  
  
"He doesn't know our powers?" Phoebe said. Leo shook his head. Phoebe shrugged and went to stand next to Piper and Paige.  
  
"Well let's start with Paige she is half whitelighter, so she has many of the same powers you do but she can call objects to her.Paige" he looked over at her and she got the point that she was suppose to demonstrate her powers.  
  
"Spoon" she said and the spoon that had been in front of Spike now shimmered and appeared in Paige's hand.  
  
"Whoa" was all Spike said.  
  
"Ok onto Phoebe, she had premonitions and she can levitate, plus her fighting is pretty good" Leo said and gave a pointed look at Phoebe who raised herself a little in the air before coming right back down again.  
  
"You fight?" Spike said with a raise of his eyebrow. Phoebe nodded.  
  
"And last we have Piper who can A. freeze time and B. Speed up time so that things explode." Leo looked at her and she gave him a look back.  
  
"What were you expecting me to freeze?" she said.  
  
"Just freeze me" Leo said and handed the baby to Phoebe. Piper sighed and threw up he arms in Leo's direction. He was frozen with his hands outstretched. Piper threw up her hands again and he returned to normal.  
  
"Bloody Hell" Spike said.  
  
Leo laughed a little, "Yeah I know complete difference?"  
  
"Yeah" Spike said thinking of Willow.  
  
Paige looked at them confused "What are you guys talking about?"  
  
"Nothing" Leo said. "Alright so back to this Chirago demon, when did you see it?"  
  
"Outside P3" Phoebe said as she looked over Paige's shoulder. "It was being supported by a bunch of his cronies, I figure once we take him out the others will just scramble away and if not" she held up the little pink bottle with a devious face, "We can always send them with Chirago"  
  
Leo smiled and nodded.  
  
"Well I have to get off to work, somehow Jason can give me orders from all the way in Japan" Phoebe said as she grabbed her briefcase and walked out of the kitchen. Five seconds later the front door slammed close.  
  
Piper picked up Wyatt from Leo and they both went upstairs while Paige stayed at the counter adding more into the pot. She caught Spike's glance.  
  
"Insurance, You know just in case my aim is off"  
  
Spike nodded. "So whats the book?"  
  
"Book of Shadows" she said "It's like an index of every demon and bad and good thing known"  
  
Spike looked at her skeptically.  
  
She caught it and smiled. "Here give me something"  
  
He thought. "Vengeance demon" he said.  
  
She flipped through the pages hurriedly, Spike tapped his fingers on the counter as she sought for almost 2 minutes.  
  
"Told y--" Spike started.  
  
"Here" she said triumphantly and pointed to the page. Spike came around and saw the page she was pointing at. She read it aloud as he read along.  
  
"Vengeance Demons (preferably known as Justice Demons) - These demons are  
most known for the careful planning of their victims torture. They pray  
on the needed until they say a wish, they grant the wish usually with  
horrid consequences. They can not be killed by usual methods (example-  
sword through the chest) There is one way to break the wish and that is  
to destroy the amulet (most times a necklace) that each Vengeance Demon  
wears. The most known of these species are-  
  
-D'Hoffryn- He is the newest leader of the Vengeance Demons, he  
recruits mostly women who have been wronged. He usually does not hurt  
many humans only recruits others to. He has also been known to kill his  
own kind.  
  
- Halfrek (deceased)- Known for granting wishes to children. She prays on  
one's who have been ignored or tormented, inflicting pain or punishment  
on those who guard them. Her one weak point is that she sometimes has  
been known to not think her punishment out completely.  
  
- Anyanka (human) - She is known for inflicting pain and punishment onto  
men who have wronged men. She is responsible for perhaps the most  
gruesome vengeance done by Vengeance Demons. In 1999 she was turned back  
into a human by D'Hoffryn (see above) because of a man who broke her  
amulet. In 2002 she reverted back to a demon only to become a human again  
in 2003.  
  
"See told you" Paige said as she finished reading. Spike took a deep breath. Paige looked over at the pictures of the demons that were shown. There were 2, one had a purplish face, white horns, and a little goatee. The other one looked almost human except for the face. It was pinkish white and had veins everywhere, it also showed a green amulet around the neck.  
  
"Icky" Paige said as she looked at them closer. Then something in the text caught he eye. Spike looked over and saw it too.  
  
Next to where it said 'Anyanka- (human)' there was now a space. Now writing was starting to appear next to 'human' as if an invisible hand was just next to Paige.  
  
The word 'deceased' finally appeared.  
  
"Huh" Paige said a little weirded out but not to much. She looked over at Spike who was, if possible, paler then he had been a few minutes ago.  
  
"Hey are you ok?" Paige asked.  
  
"Yea fine" he practically was whispering. "Uhhh, listen I gotta go"  
  
With that he turned his back on Paige and walked out the front door.  
  
"Weird" Paige said as she went back to the potion. 


	5. Standing Out

Title- Belief in Right  
  
By- Kirstee  
  
Description- A story on where Spike went after 'Chosen'. His trials aren't over yet.  
  
Disclaimer- Sorry didn't put this on the first page, forgot. None of this is mine all belong to their respective owners!  
  
A/N- I am taking the Chris thing from 'Charmed' out. It just wouldn't fit, obviously. But everything from Buffy still remains intact.  
  
Leo was walking down the stairs when he heard the door slam shut. He went into the kitchen to see Paige still at the counter but Spike was nowhere in sight.  
  
"Where's Spike?" he asked.  
  
She shrugged her shoulders "Dunno, we were looking at the Book of Shadows then something freaked him out and he left"  
  
"What were you lookin at?" he said as he went over to her. She turned the book to face him and showed him the page with the Vengeance demons.  
  
"It was weird, but not out of the ordinary in this house" she pointed to the word deceased that was now next to Anyanka. "He challenged me to find something book, I found it, we read and this word appeared out of nowhere."  
  
Leo knew why Spike had fled, memories most likely. "Listen, I think I know whats wrong I will be back soon" he said as he followed Spike's trail.  
  
He opened the door. "Spike?" he called out. No answer. He looked through the house finally finding him in the kitchen. He was pouring a bottle of hard liquor into a shot glass. He looked up to see Leo standing in the shadows.  
  
"Has anyone ever told you what real liquor is? This stuff" he said holding the bottle up "is crap."  
  
Leo laughed a little and sat down on a stool. Spike retrieved another shot glass from the cabinet and poured one for him too.  
  
"So how many of those have you had?" Leo said after he downed his. Spike shrugged "Lost count, luckily with my years of experience I have learned how to hold my own"  
  
Leo nodded as he watched Spike toss another one back.  
  
"I know why your doing this" Leo said as he gave Spike knowing glance.  
  
"I'll bet you bloody do" Spike muttered.  
  
"Spike listen" he said "I doubt you want the girls to find out about your uhhh, shall we say colorful past so I think it would be wise not to stir anything up, Paige I think already is suspicious of something and I checked before you came.Your name is in that book"  
  
At that Spike looked up. "What?"  
  
"Your name, its there right by Drusilla, Angelus, and Darla."  
  
"Well then get rid of it" Spike said as he slammed the glass back on the counter.  
  
"I can't, the Book of Shadows is indestructible and if it gets into the wrong hands then lets just say nothing good will come of it, but nothing can be taken out of it so your just gonna have to play it cool, think of some excuse to tell Paige about why you left" Leo said as he stood up.  
  
Spike sighed, he knew Leo was right. He couldn't let those girls know who he really was. None of them would ever trust him, he already had enough problems trying to follow Leo's white act.  
  
"Yea" Spike said as Leo looked at him. "I'll be over later, I need a little while." He said as he poured some more into the glass.  
  
"Just don't come over drunk" Leo said as he went for the door.  
  
"I promise.Boss" Spike said. Leo laughed and headed back out into the sunlight. He looked in front of him, and in that moment he knew that he had made the right choice in making Spike the Charmed One's whitelighter.  
  
Spike came back over to the Halliwell house around 4. He knocked on the door once again and this time Piper was the one to answer it. She looked at him with a steely gaze, then stood away from the door giving him room to come inside. Spike knew that Piper would be hardest to gain trust from. Hell her last whitelighter was now her HUSBAND. That's hard to beat.  
  
Paige met him when he entered the hallway. "Hello Spike" she said.  
  
"Hey" he said, damn he had forgot to think of an excuse. "I um, well you see" he started stammering. 'Oh god, if they could only see me now, the Big Bad.with nothing to say' he thought to himself.  
  
She looked at him thoughtfully. She cut him off, she knew he was thinking of an excuse and she didn't want to hear it.  
  
"Listen we are going to go get this Chirago tonight, probably a good idea if you came too" Paige said.  
  
Spike looked up, and caught her smile he smiled too. "Yea great" he said.  
  
Phoebe came through the door two hours later. "Hey" she said. She dropped her briefcase near the door.  
  
"You wouldn't believe work today, If I have to read one more woman ask what to do about her boyfriend who cheated on her I think I am going to vomit" she said as she plopped herself down on the chair across from Paige and Spike.  
  
"Hello Spike" she said as she looked at who she was complaining too.  
  
"What exactly do you do?" Spike asked her.  
  
"Advice column" she said as she showed him a paper with her column in it.  
  
"Interesting" Spike said as he leaned back to read it. Phoebe looked over at Paige.  
  
"So whats the what for tonight do we party or do we vanquish or possibly both?" Phoebe said.  
  
"Vanquish first" Paige said as they went into the kitchen. Paige looked back at Spike.  
  
"Were gonna go soon" Paige said. Spike nodded  
  
"There is something I have to get" he said as he got up from the couch. Paige nodded and watched as he went out the door his black duster fluttering behind him.  
  
"Cute ain't he?" Phoebe said from behind Paige.  
  
"No denying" Paige said as she smiled at Phoebe. They laughed as they went into the kitchen to retrieve the bottles.  
  
Spike walked into his house and went right into the living room where he had seen a chest before. He opened it to find exactly what he needed. There were a few axes, one long hilt sword, some stakes, a few things of holy water, and one large cross. He had come for an axe, but he looked at the cross for a minute. Gingerly he went to touch it.  
  
No burning. He held it in his hand. It was pretty heavy for a cross but he couldn't stop looking at it. He flashed back to his encounters with these objects. The time when he revealed he had a soul to Buffy, he had rested on the cross. Yea, he had been completely out of his mind but everything he said to her had been true. Then his thoughts went to Wood. When he had tried to kill him in that warehouse of crosses. He had never really thought of Wood since the battle. He wondered if he had made it out.  
  
Spike put the cross carefully back next to the holy water and picked up the axe. He did a few practice swings.  
  
"William the Bloody's still got it" he said as he smiled.  
  
He went out into the twilight. He looked around the neighborhood to see if anyone was watching. Then he orbed himself over to the Halliwells, he felt a rush and then he was there. He smiled and made sure that the axe was secure behind his black duster and invisible to the eye.  
  
He knocked on the door. Paige answered, she was all done up in a black halter and mini red skirt.  
  
"I thought we were vanquishing not partying?" Spike said as he looked over her. Paige blushed.  
  
"We can do both can't we?" she said giving him a coy look. Spike chuckled and stepped inside. Phoebe came into the foyer and met Paige and Spike. She was also donned up in a glittery dress.  
  
"Are you sure you guys can vanquish in those?" Spike questioned.  
  
"Sure" Phoebe said as she looked at Spike "And besides do you ever change your look?"  
  
"I vary it, see yesterday no red shirt today red shirt" he said proudly.  
  
"We have got to take you shopping" Phoebe said. "This weekend you are a getting a makeover"  
  
"I have spent over 2 decades in these clothes, there is no way your changing them now" Spike said and gave her a Big Bad stare.  
  
Phoebe laughed, "Is that suppose to scare me?"  
  
Spike sighed.  
  
"You me shopping this weekend" Phoebe said. Spike sighed again only heavier and much more noticeable. Phoebe tossed her hair as if to say 'this conversation is over' and turned over to Paige.  
  
"We ready?" she asked.  
  
"Just waiting for Piper" Paige replied.  
  
"I'm here" she said as she stuffed one last pink bottle into her purse. The four then headed out into the night.  
  
They came to a spot behind the club where they had last seen the Chirago.  
  
"They were going in here" Paige said as she walked a long the alley.  
  
"Well, well, well what do we have here?" A voice said from behind Paige. "Three pretty little girls all lost"  
  
Phoebe turned to look around but Spike was no where to be found. "Great we have a scardy cat as a whitelighter" she mumbled and fished for the pink bottle in her purse.  
  
"Phoebe the potion!" Paige yelled as the creature advanced on her, she could now tell it was a vampire.  
  
"Yea I got it" she said as she raised her arm to throw the potion. The vampire whirled around to Phoebe and the pink bottle crashed at his feet a little blue explosion happened and the vamp threw up his arms in fear.  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
"Uh oh" Phoebe said as she backed away from the creature that was now coming right for her.  
  
"Piper freeze him!" Paige yelled from across the alley. Piper was just about to when a demon came crashing into her side, knocking her down into the street.  
  
The vampire was now practically on top of Phoebe. It grabbed her by the throat its teeth were inches from Phoebe's neck.  
  
"No!" Paige cried.  
  
His teeth were now a mere centimeter away from her neck. Phoebe squeezed her eyes shut and waited for the pain to come.  
  
Suddenly the pressure was lifted from her neck and she felt dust sprinkle down her back. She whipped around and came face to face with Spike, a big smirk on his face and an intricate axe in his hand.  
  
"Figured I'd do it my way" he said. Phoebe eyed him and then gave him a quick smile that said thank you.  
  
She looked over. Piper was on the ground a demon standing over her.  
  
"Piper!" Phoebe yelled as she ran over another pink bottle in hand. She threw it at the demon and it exploded into fire before disappearing completely.  
  
"Whoa" Spike said as he watched the demon burst into flames. "Never seen that before"  
  
He ran over to where Phoebe was helping Piper up. Paige was standing there a tiny blue bottle clutched in her hand.  
  
"Where is this Chirago guy?" Piper asked as she dusted herself off 'I want to get the hell outta here"  
  
Paige nodded over to the small warehouse to their left. They peeked in the windows to see the Chirago surrounded by only 5 of his minions.  
  
"Alright" Piper said "Spike you and Phoebe go in stealthily first, take out as many as you possibly can, if the notice you yell if not then come get us, me and Paige will come with the potion to kill the Chirago"  
  
They all nodded. Spike and Phoebe headed off to the side entrance of the warehouse.  
  
"You ready?" Spike asked as they stood outside the door. Phoebe nodded and held up another pink bottle. Spike opened the door and found a vampire standing guard. He sliced his head off neatly and they continued on as the vamp exploded into dust. They entered a small room that must have been right of the center room that they had all seen. There was at least 8 demons and vampires all standing around not doing much, as if waiting for the Chirago.  
  
Phoebe threw the tiny pink bottle at the demon nearest to them, his black clothes caught fire and eventually it spread to his whole body then exploding into nothingness. This caught the others attention. They saw the two lurking in the shadows and leapt towards them.  
  
Spike sent a kick to the nearest one and it fell backwards into a wall knocking himself unconscious.  
  
Phoebe already had another battle at the ready and threw it at the first thing she saw, luckily it was a demon and the thing exploded. She saw a vampire in the corner of her vision and rose up and kicked it in its head. He fell back right on the axe that Spike was swinging.  
  
He took out two vamps when he swung the axe. He saw what look like a regular man come in front of him, from its hands a blue circular energy thing sprang up, Phoebe saw Spike's shocked face and yelled at him "SPIKE ORB!"  
  
Spike looked over at Phoebe, confused and then remembering his powers. He orbed to the other side in the room just in time to see the blue energy go right to the spot that he was once in.  
  
The demon turned around to face Spike again, it looked confused.  
  
"A whitelighter? But how can you be, your tainted in darkness" the demon said as it approached Spike. Spike rushed at him axe in hand, he cut the demon in half.  
  
"What can I say?" he said to the demon that now lay in pieces on the ground "I like to stand out"  
  
He looked over to Phoebe who was fighting off two vamps. She was doing pretty good, he went near her and waited until she kicked one out of the fray. He went over to it and it was dust in a matter of seconds.  
  
Just as he was about to turn back around the vampire who he had knocked unconscious earlier in the fight came running towards him, knocking the axe out of his hands.  
  
"Argh!" he yelled as he toppled over, the axe flying to the other side of the room.  
  
The vampire growled and came at him. Spike met him and the two fought, Spike gained the upper hand and pulled a stake out of his back pocket he stabbed the creature and it exploded into dust.  
  
Phoebe was still fighting the other vamp, she was at a loss for a weapon against him. Spike saw this and yelled her name, "PHOEBE!"  
  
She looked over to see Spike throwing the stake to her. She caught and whirled around about to face him, but there was no need the vamp had run right into the stake that was now in her hand.  
  
He exploded into dust a surprised face on his demon visage.  
  
"Well that was easier then I thought" she said as they looked around at the empty room.  
  
"Should we get Paige and Piper?" she asked him, Spike nodded.  
  
They went back into the alley and beckoned Paige and Piper. They came with the bigger blue bottle in hand.  
  
"Ready?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Ready" Paige replied.  
  
A/N- I just wanted to tell you that if some things in the Charmed verse don't make sense just tell me, so I can explain them or fix them. And someone asked if the vamps were going to be the same as the ones in Charmed. I am taking the vamps from the Buffy verse and putting them in the Charmed one, lets just say that the Charmed Ones know what vampires are but there not familiar with them.  
  
And thank you all for reviewing, I love your comments! 


	6. Amongst the Shadows

Title- Belief in Right  
  
By- Kirstee  
  
Description- A story on where Spike went after 'Chosen'. His trials aren't over yet.  
  
Disclaimer- Sorry didn't put this on the first page, forgot. None of this is mine all belong to their respective owners!  
  
A/N- I am taking the Chris thing from 'Charmed' out. It just wouldn't fit, obviously. But everything from Buffy still remains intact.  
  
The girls were deciding what to do while Spike looked through the dirt smeared window. The Chirago was talking to what looked like one of those demons. There didn't look to be too many of them. 5 at most.  
  
Piper came over and peered through the other window. She turned back to Phoebe and Paige "I think we can go in hard and fast, have your potions at ready and Spike" she spoke coolly when she turned to him "take out the vampires"  
  
With that she whirled around and pushed the door open, the bigger blue potion in hand. Phoebe and Paige followed and Spike came in after them.  
  
Piper nodded to Paige and she threw the potion at the demon that stood in front of them, it whirled around just in time to see the bottle hit the ground. Then he went up in flames with a piercing wail.  
  
The room immediately fell silent and looked towards where Piper stood in the demons ashes, her arms crossed a cold look on her face.  
  
The Chirago looked at Piper a surprised expression on his face first, then his expression turned to amusement. Piper looked at him, her steely front growing to confusion.  
  
"You think this is funny?" she said. He let out a booming laugh, then nodded to the shadows that were behind the group.  
  
Spike whipped around to see at least 12 vampires and demons emerge. Four grabbed at him before he could react. They pinned his arms to his side and he was suddenly helpless.  
  
He looked over to see Paige and Phoebe each being attacked. Phoebe tried to fend off the first two but it was useless as two more came from behind and grabbed her.  
  
Paige had tried to call for anything useful but a demon came from behind her and put his hand over her mouth, while the others pinned her arms to her side much like they had done to Spike. Piper had also suffered the same fate.  
  
"Now I think it's funny" the Chirago said with another laugh.  
  
Spike was pushed in back of the Charmed Ones, obviously not as important as they were to the Chirago.  
  
"The Charmed Ones" he said with a smile  
  
"I've heard throughout the world" he paused "Well, California of your greatness"  
  
"What do you wa--" Piper started, but a demon came from behind her and clamped her mouth closed too.  
  
"Well I was sent for just your blood, but I would take pleasure in seeing you die" he said the smirk now back upon his face.  
  
"They all bloody do" Spike muttered from behind Piper, Phoebe and Paige.  
  
"What was that?" the Chirago said from his spot in front of them.  
  
'Damn' Spike thought, he forgot that Chirago demons hearing was impeccably good.  
  
Spike was suddenly pushed to the front of them all. The cold hard light shone on him as if he was being interrogated.  
  
The demon looked at him with a curious look. It was weird, Spike squirmed or he tried too as the demon looked at him closer.  
  
"Spike?" the demon asked. Spike looked up surprised. He saw the demon in a new light, it was the one from Sunnydale.  
  
"Bloody Hell" Spike said. "Chet?"  
  
The demon laughed and nodded.  
  
"Never figured you for San Franciscan type" the Chirago, Chet said.  
  
"Never figured you for one either" he replied. He felt the vampires hold on him slacken. 'Perfect' he thought, all he had to do was continue the conversation.  
  
"Well" the demon continued "Ever since everyone got the hell outta the Hellmouth, I've been here burning time, you know for that next something big"  
  
Spike nodded as if agreeing.  
  
The demon continued to talk, "Did you hear about what happened to it? Big ol' crater now" he laughed.  
  
The vampires that held Spike were now off guard, only a few more seconds and they would be dust.  
  
"Its better here you know nothing riding my back" Chet paused and thought. "Hope that girl got hers, damn sla--"  
  
Spike was red with rage as he listened to the Chirago, he was about to talk about the slayer when Spike broke free of the vampires grasp and brought the axe around to cut off the heads of two of his captors.  
  
Phoebe had also wiggled out of the demons grasp she managed to get rid of two demons and she threw her last potion at the one who was holding Paige's mouth shut.  
  
"Potion" she yelled and the bottles that now lay abandoned on the floor appeared in her hand. She threw one at the demon next to her a couple to Phoebe and the last couple to Piper who had fought off her own captors.  
  
They easily made work of the demons and Spike took care of the few vampires that were left. As Piper fought the one demon something came from behind her and made a little cut in her arm a few drops of blood trickled out but Piper hardly even felt it.  
  
Paige was trying to keep a vampire from biting her. She felt a pinch on her arm but it was soon forgotten as she staked the vampire successfully.  
  
Phoebe levitated and kicked the demon, it went down to the ground in a heap. She saw a vampire come at her from her right. She whirled around to stake and felt something sharp hit her skin.  
  
'Ow' she thought.  
  
The vampire was now right next to her, she staked it good and proper and turned around to fight the thing that had cut her arm. There was nothing there.  
  
The ragged group now stood in front of the Chirago, a scared expression now on its face.  
  
Piper laughed at it and threw the blue bottle. It went up in flames.  
  
"Who's for getting the hell out of here?" she said as she turned back around. They all nodded.  
  
And the group trudged out the door, all ideas of partying promptly gone and replaced with the dire need to sleep.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
The demon swept through the shadows, wrapping himself in them like a blanket. He dropped down into the sewer and looked around cautiously.  
  
He went into a small room off to the side of the pipes and slowly went up to the blank cement wall in front of him.  
  
He whispered an incantation and the cement wall slowly faded away and a huge room was now in front of him, vampires and demons of all kinds in it.  
  
He went up to a huge demon that stood guard at the entrance to a smaller room. The shadows followed the demon as he walked through the room, for that was what he was a demon who attracted all shadows, that was how he concealed himself.  
  
The big demon nodded and stood aside as the dark demon approached.  
  
He entered the room which was dimly lit and oddly set up to look like a cozy cabin. He slunk over to where a small figure set, concealed even better in the darkness then the dark demon himself was.  
  
The dark demon bowed his head for a total of 3 seconds then looked up.  
  
"Did you get it?" the demon said from his place atop the intricately carved chair.  
  
"Yes" he said as he withdrew the three tiny vials from inside the shadows that surrounded him.  
  
"Place them there" he said as his small figure nodded over to the only brightly lit object in the room. The dark demon placed them there.  
  
"Thank you, now please go your next mission will happen in time" the small figure said as he leaned back.  
  
The dark demon nodded and slipped out quietly through the door.  
  
The figure in the chair smiled widely and the white's of his eyes shown through the darkness.  
  
A/N- Sorry for the short chapter but the next will be longer and probably not as much fighting action, but I will most likely have it up by the end of the weekend. 


	7. Compassion

Title- Belief in Right  
  
By- Kirstee  
  
Description- A story on where Spike went after 'Chosen'. His trials aren't over yet.  
  
Disclaimer- Sorry didn't put this on the first page, forgot. None of this is mine all belong to their respective owners!  
  
A/N- I am taking the Chris thing from 'Charmed' out. It just wouldn't fit, obviously. But everything from Buffy still remains intact. Compassion  
  
They all trudged wearily back to the Halliwell house. Spike said a quick good bye to the girls and headed back up to his own house. He threw his duster on the chair in the foyer and put the axe back in the chest. He was worn out and didn't even know if he could make it up the stairs. He slumped down in the nearest chair, and without even realizing it had orbed himself upstairs. He layed down on the bed and fell asleep and dreamed of a certain golden haired girl.  
  
He woke up with a jolt as the last moments of his last life played before his eyes. The last two nights had been the same, it always ended when their hands had parted. He sighed and got out of bed slowly shrugging into his clothes. Not much action had happened the last couple days.  
  
They had staked a few vamps here and there. A few demons were vanquished, but nothing of the big variety. The youngest Halliwell sister had started to explain to him this whole 'vanquishing' thing. Although he much preferred the old sword through the stomach, he had to admit that these potions did come in handy.  
  
He left his house and walked back over to the Halliwell Manor. He knocked on the door and Phoebe answered.  
  
"C'mon" she said as she grabbed her purse and closed the door behind her.  
  
"Wait, What?" he said as she grabbed his arm with her other hand and led him down the walk.  
  
"I told you we were going shopping and plus Piper is on a cleaning freak out and believe me you don't want to be there when that happens" she said as she smiled up at him.  
  
He laughed a little as he went over to the passenger side of Phoebe's car. He slid in and Phoebe started the car up.  
  
He couldn't believe he was about to go shopping with a 20something woman that he had only met a few days ago.  
  
He never went shopping.  
  
He looked over at Phoebe who was tapping her fingers against the steering wheel to the beat of the music that was blaring from the radio.  
  
He thought about this past week, overall he had most connected with Phoebe, she seemed fun and energetic and well someone who he thought maybe he could tell his secrets to.  
  
But he wasn't allowed. Leo had told him that no one should find out, but also to show that he wasn't hiding anything from the three sisters. Leo had explained that they were curious to the point of being outright nosy. This was the hardest part, he already suspected that three already knew. But Piper didn't seem to give a lick what his story was. So there was no problem there.  
  
They ended up outside some big department store he really wasn't paying attention to what it was called. What he was trying to do was make any sense out of what the little witch was chattering on about.  
  
Something about Jason who happened to be her boss and her ex boyfriend. But beyond that he couldn't understand it.  
  
He ended up following her like a little puppy as she pulled shirt after shirt off the rack and handed them to him.  
  
A few he deemed good enough but the others eventually found themselves back on the rack when Phoebe wasn't looking.  
  
She was trying to explain to him the importance of having at least 3 silk shirts when they were interrupted. A young man was standing there, he was looking strangely at them, Spike more specifically.  
  
Spike looked at him.  
  
The guy realized that he was staring.  
  
"Oh...um... sorry... It's just uh, Don't I know you?" the guy said to Spike.  
  
Spike looked at the guy closer, it didn't spark any memory chords.  
  
"Sorry, mate I think you got the wrong guy" Spike said as he turned back to the rack.  
  
Yet the guy still didn't leave.  
  
"No, no I'm sure of it" the guy said again laughing a little. Spike again looked up questioningly at the man. Phoebe watched the exchange with interest.  
  
"It was at the party, must have been about a year and a half ago, you were there" he said.  
  
Spike thought. Party? With a human? Not likely.  
  
Spike was about to say something else when the guy started talking again.  
  
"Xander brought me, You know Xander Harris?" he said.  
  
Spike's eyes widened.  
  
"Who was the birthday girl again, Betty.No. Oh yea Buffy" he said with a smile as if pleased with himself that he remembered her name.  
  
Spike thought he was going to faint, literally. He grabbed the rack to help compose himself. He did not need this, not now.  
  
"I'm sure it was you, I mean you were a little more beat up but your hair is hard to forget" he said.  
  
Phoebe laughed. Oh God, Spike had forgotten she was there. Leo was going to kill him.  
  
The guy was still prattling on. He had to stop him.  
  
"Yea I remember, sort of" Spike said.  
  
He held out his hand "Richard" he said as Spike shook his hand.  
  
"Spike" he said.  
  
"Man wasn't that a helluva party" Richard said reminiscing. "Really weird though, what with the unable to leave among other things, So how did you end up in San Fran?"  
  
Man this guy can talk Spike thought. Spike made up some lame excuse. He felt a sudden pain in his ribs.  
  
'Ow' he was about to say but then he looked down at Phoebe who was the one who elbowed him. She hissed at him.  
  
"Introduce us" she said still trying to keep her smile perfect.  
  
Oh God, as if meeting this guy wasn't enough he now had to play matchmaker for Phoebe?!  
  
"Um, Richard this is my friend Phoebe" Spike said awkwardly.  
  
Phoebe gave Richard a dazzling smile.  
  
"Hi" she said.  
  
"Hello" he said kind of shyly. The two began a conversation completely ignoring that Spike was present.  
  
Spike took the time to look over this Rich. In a way he reminded Spike of Riley. That whole wholesome boy thing. Defiantly not Spike's thing. He turned around and looked at the racks.  
  
He listened to the conversation with his vampire hearing. It was sweetening to the point that it was almost sickening. They eventually stopped talking and exchanged phone numbers.  
  
Richard waved goodbye to the both of them and Phoebe came over to Spike.  
  
"Wow you know some good people" she said as she slipped the number into her purse. She smiled happily up at him. They headed out with a few purchases and one jubilant girl.  
  
They got into the car. Spike sat in silence and wondered what would happen on account of this little encounter.  
  
"You're awfully quiet" Phoebe said. "Of course it's not that much of change, did anyone ever tell you that you brood way too much?"  
  
That snapped Spike out of it. "I DO NOT brood!" he said insistently.  
  
Phoebe gave him an odd look that soon broke into a smile. "Sure, you brood, never" she said sarcastically.  
  
"I do not BROOD!" he said even louder this time.  
  
It took all Phoebe had to stop from bursting out laughing. The rest of the way home was quiet.  
  
Spike left to his own house with a quick nod and a thank you. Phoebe sighed, picked up the bags and went into the house. Preparing herself to face the wrath of Piper. Instead she found a locked door. She opened it with her key and the lights were off. She wandered into the kitchen and turned a light on. She dropped the bags by the doorway and saw the note on the counter.  
  
Phoebe,  
Me and Paige went to P3. Wyatt is with his nanny over at her  
house. Join us if you can. If not we will probably be home round  
2.  
  
Love,  
Piper  
  
Phoebe put the letter back down and walked over to the cabinet and took out a glass. She poured herself some wine and wandered back into the living room. She left all the lights out except for the small lamp on the corner table. She then popped in a cd.  
  
A sad song sounded from the speakers. Phoebe sighed as she put her glass down and sat on the couch, she curled her feet under her. Her eyes gained a faraway glaze to them as if remembering.  
  
Spike was outside the Halliwell house. He knocked and no one answered he tried again, still no answer.  
  
He thought maybe something had happened to Phoebe, he opened the door widely and found what he could only describe as. depressing.  
  
"I hope I am not interrupting incredibly saddening" he said, she looked over at him.  
  
"Oh. um. No. Wait what are you doing here?" she said, all in a big word jumble.  
  
"Left my purchases with you" he said with a little smirk.  
  
"Oh" she said she nodded over to the kitchen. He found them and came back to Phoebe.  
  
"Well, then I'll be going" he said with a compassionate smile.  
  
He was almost to the door when Phoebe spoke up.  
  
"Hey um, Spike. Would you like some wine?" she said in a small voice. Spike knew that was her way of asking him to stay. He nodded and Phoebe went to the kitchen and retrieved another glass while Spike sat in a chair apposite the couch Phoebe was on. She handed the glass to him and sat back down.  
  
The song changed. And the first beats and lyrics thrummed out.  
  
Close your eyes, give me your hand  
Do you feel my heart beating  
Do you understand.  
  
Phoebe's eyes again glazed over as she listened, this was her sad song cd, the thing she listened to when she missed him the most.  
  
Do you feel the same  
Am I only dreaming  
Or Is this burning an eternal flame...  
  
'Huh' Spike thought as he listened to the lyrics. Obviously the lyrics were for an emotional state of burning but for him it was well. Well literal.  
  
I believe it's meant to be, darling  
I watch you when you are sleeping  
You belong with me  
Do you feel the same  
Am I only dreaming  
Or is this burning an eternal flame  
  
Spike's chest tightened as he listened. The only thing he could think of was Buffy. He suddenly felt an overwhelming need for her.  
  
Say my name sun shines through the rain  
A whole life so lonely  
And then you come and ease the pain  
I don't want to lose this feeling  
  
Phoebe soon realized that she was crying as she thought of Cole. Sometimes she missed him so much that she wanted to call him up from the underworld. But, hey besides impossible, it was also wrong. Their relationship was obviously ill fated from the beginning. But although they may not be meant to be together it didn't mean she couldn't miss him.  
  
The song ended and Phoebe still cried, she didn't want to let him go, but she had to.  
  
She was aware that a hand was patting her back. Phoebe looked over and saw Spike. His look told volumes. it showed understanding and compassion. She gave him a watery smile and they came to a mutual understanding. So they sat and listened to the continuing songs each thinking of the things they had lost.  
  
A/N- Song is 'Eternal Flame' by the Divynals. Sorry if the chap seems kind of sappy to some ( 


	8. Loners

Title- Belief in Right  
  
By- Kirstee  
  
Description- A story on where Spike went after 'Chosen'. His trials aren't over yet. Loners  
  
Disclaimer- Sorry didn't put this on the first page, forgot. None of this is mine all belong to their respective owners!  
  
A/N- I am taking the Chris thing from 'Charmed' out. It just wouldn't fit, obviously. But everything from Buffy still remains intact.  
  
Piper was laughing at something Paige had said. They were like two giggling schoolgirls as they opened the door and stepped into the house. Most of the lights were out except for the living room, where one lonely light was shimmering onto the room.  
  
Paige stopped abruptly when she looked into the living room. Piper was looking around for Phoebe.  
  
"Where's Phoebe?" she asked Paige. Paige nodded to the living room with a smile spread wide across her face.  
  
Piper would have thought it was cute if she wasn't so angry. There lying on the couch was Spike and Phoebe was cuddling up next to him, they were both fast asleep.  
  
Though Phoebe was a light sleeper.  
  
She had heard a noise and then footsteps. She was comfy in her bed. She rolled over as if to shut out the noise.  
  
"Phoebe" she heard someone hiss.  
  
That's it she was awake. She looked up to see who was calling her. She looked to see Piper standing near her, though not to close.  
  
"What?" she said still not to sure of where she was. Piper nodded angrily to right behind Phoebe.  
  
Phoebe turned around and looked right into the face of. Spike. 'What the hell?!' she thought to herself. Then her mind replayed the nights events. She was feeling sad, put on her cd, Spike came over, they listened, they both felt loss, and then they must have fallen asleep.  
  
She looked over at Piper then back to Spike. Oh God, this must look so wrong. Piper stormed into the kitchen. Phoebe slid off the couch and followed her.  
  
Paige was already in there, giving Phoebe a knowing smile. Great, they all think she had done something with Spike. Which was so far from the truth.  
  
"Piper" she hissed to her retreating back. But Piper was ignoring her.  
  
"Piper!" she said louder as they entered the kitchen. "Its not what it looks like"  
  
"Really?!" she said her voice exploding with anger. "So what someone just came in here put you both to sleep then arranged you so that you were CUDDLING!"  
  
Phoebe caught a glimpse of Paige trying to suppress her laughter. Piper saw it too and gave Paige a cold stare.  
  
"You know Phoebe I really didn't think you would be that shallow, I mean what you've known him for a week?"  
  
"Listen Piper, you don't know what happened, Spike was comforting me I was feeling depressed about Cole" Phoebe said anger flashing in her eyes.  
  
Piper felt sorry for what she said for an instant, but she still didn't think that was all it was and the real reason she was acting like this was because, well she felt betrayed for herself and for Leo.  
  
"So what you just seek solace in the closest mans arms? Do you remember what Leo told us?! He was a VAMPIRE!" she said her voice rising on the last word.  
  
"I KNOW!" Phoebe said almost as loud. "You know what Piper? I don't have to explain this to you, you're not my mother! I think mom would have had a little more compassion!" she said yelling, then walked briskly out of the kitchen.  
  
Piper stood there stunned by her words. It was a low blow to mention their mother. Paige had also slipped silently out of the kitchen which left Piper alone. She made herself a cup of tea and tried to stay strong. She went to sit at the table and stirred her tea. She watched as one tear fell from her cheek and into the tea. Then she broke down and wept.  
  
--------------In another part of the city----------------------  
  
The shadow demon was once again called to the Cabin Throne (as most of the others called it).  
  
"I have a new mission for you" she creature on the chair said, although it was more of hiss than actual speaking.  
  
The shadow demon nodded his head. The creature in the chair threw two crystal vials to the demon. The shadow demon looked at them. Blue mists swirled around in them.  
  
"For the whitelighters" he said, and the shadow demon could sense the Creature's wicked smile as he said the words.  
  
"It will take their powers, but the witch will still remain witch-y just no whitelighter skills" the shadow demon nodded.  
  
"Now here's where it comes into play, I want you to take out the eldest witch, just one scratch with this knife" the Creature handed him the knife. "Will take her out and with the whitelighters incapable of healing she will be done"  
  
The shadow demon nodded and took the intricately carved knife. The Creature leaned back in his chair.  
  
The shadow took that to mean that he was dismissed he walked towards the door.  
  
"One more thing" The Creature said from his throne. He threw a stake to the demon "For the Vampire" and the Creature smiled again, in a most evil way.  
  
The demon nodded and left back into the shadows. He looked down at the knife.  
  
They weren't just patterns on the knife but some kind of old demon language. Lucky for him he spoke Tarawick. It said-  
  
"The blood which I spill, I consecrate to the oldest evil"  
  
And on the opposite side there was different language, it was Relarin. He knew that too. He was a well taught demon. It said-  
  
"For those that are pure will face the torture of this edge"  
  
With an amazed face the demon set out to the Halliwell house  
  
-------------------------- At the Halliwell Manor-----------------  
  
They had all thought that Spike was asleep, he wasn't. He always had to be on alert, he had had a lot of enemies back in Sunnyhell.  
  
He had heard most of the conversation between them. Spike was so embarrassed. He had not meant for this to happen, and he hoped that he had not lead the little witch on unintentionally. But by what he heard Phoebe say they both felt the same. Well that was a small sense of relief.  
  
He heard Paige and Phoebe go upstairs and now he heard the small sobs of Piper. His heart broke as he listened and he couldn't just lay here and do nothing. He sucked up his pride and went into the kitchen.  
  
The witch was at the table crying into her tea. Spike tried to be silent and help but the floor tiles creaked as he stepped in.  
  
Her head whipped up. "What do you want?" she said, hatred filling her voice.  
  
"I.uh. Are you okay?" he said awkwardly.  
  
"You want to comfort me now?" she said her voice rising again. "Well I don't want it" she said and turned her back to him.  
  
"Piper..." he started to say.  
  
"NO!" she said whirling around. "You think you can just come in here and act all sweet and look all bad boy and win my sisters over?! You can't, your nothing! I will never accept you Spike, No matter how hard you try!"  
  
Spike gulped and thought that coming into the kitchen might have been a bad idea.  
  
She wasn't done.  
  
"I don't like you, In fact right now I HATE you! I want you out of my house, out of my life, and away from my family! You could never replace him. Never!" She cried out.  
  
The words hurt but now he understood why she hated him. She thought he was trying to take the place of Leo.  
  
"Piper... I would never." Spike said.  
  
"NO!" she yelled again and advanced on him. She stared him down then turned back around.  
  
"You could never understand what its like to lose someone" she said quietly. "Not like me"  
  
She didn't know how wrong she was. He couldn't take this.  
  
"As a matter of fact" he said his voice increasing decibels, and then he calmed down. "You're wrong, Piper"  
  
She was about to yell at him when the kitchen door opened with a mighty wind that blew both of them back into the sunroom.  
  
Piper luckily hit the couch but Spike landed on a glass table, it shattered into a million tiny shards. But he immediately stood up and was in a fighting stance. Piper also struggled to get up while Phoebe and Paige came rushing down the stairs.  
  
"What's happening?!" Paige yelled over the wind.  
  
"Something blew the door open and sent us flying back" Spike yelled. He didn't notice the black demon that had entered the household. It swept through the shadows as the 4 tried to beat back the wind.  
  
Leo then orbed down right in the middle of chaos. Bad timing. He flew back as soon as he had fully formed.  
  
"What the hell?!" he yelled.  
  
"Big Wind" Spike said shortening the story.  
  
"Got that!" he yelled.  
  
The shadow demon suddenly threw the two crystal vials at Leo and Paige the blue mists surrounded them. It swirled around them for about 2 seconds until it went straight through them.  
  
Paige screamed and Leo grunted, they both fell to the floor. While this was going on the shadow demon lurked over to Piper and used the special knife to cut a small slit in her stomach. She fell to the ground clutching the wound. Something had entered her it felt like poison.  
  
She watched as Spike dodged a stake and watched as her sister and husband writhed in pain then she blacked out.  
  
Spike saw Piper collapse and ran to her side. He saw the demon trying to get away. It looked like shadow but he could see a form in there somewhere. He grabbed it and threw it on a large shard of glass.  
  
It made an ear piercing scream then the shadow evaporated around the form finally sucking the whole body into oblivion.  
  
Phoebe was staking a vampire that must have accompanied the demon. They looked at what surrounded them.  
  
"Spike!" Leo yelled from where he crouched over Piper and Paige was near him. It looked like they were both trying to heal her but nothing was happening.  
  
Spike hurried over and Phoebe was right behind him.  
  
Leo looked up at them panic evident on his face.  
  
"You have to heal her" he said. Spike nodded. He knelt down beside the two.  
  
Leo showed him what to do. Spike put his hands over Piper's wound. Nothing happened, no healing white light.  
  
Leo didn't understand, Spike wasn't hit with the vial, was he?  
  
"Spike orb right now" Leo said and nodded across the room. Spike didn't know why but he did.  
  
It worked.  
  
What the hell, Leo thought.  
  
"Spike what happened before this wind?" Leo said, his voice rising in panic. He lifted his wife up and put her on the couch.  
  
Spike knew he had to tell the truth, it could mean Piper's life.  
  
"We were fighting, the yelling kind" he said quietly.  
  
"What about?" Leo said trying to stay calm. "She said I couldn't replace you and that she didn't want me in her life or her family's"  
  
Leo was shocked, Yea Piper could be harsh at times but she never usually was like that. Then it dawned on him.  
  
"Piper hasn't accepted you" he said.  
  
"Well yea" Spike said "Did you not just hear what I said?"  
  
"No you see when a whitelighter is sent to protect a witch they have to trust and accept the witch and vice versa. I don't think Piper accepts you as her whitelighter, so your powers won't work on her" Leo said.  
  
He looked down at his wife and brushed the hair away from her face and a tear fell from his cheek onto hers. 


	9. No One Knows

Title- Belief in Right  
  
By- Kirstee  
  
Description- A story on where Spike went after 'Chosen'. His trials aren't over yet. No One Knows  
  
Disclaimer- Sorry didn't put this on the first page, forgot. None of this is mine all belong to their respective owners!  
  
A/N- I am taking the Chris thing from 'Charmed' out. It just wouldn't fit, obviously. But everything from Buffy still remains intact.  
  
Piper was lying on something hard. She looked down at the dirt covered ground. She managed to pull herself upright. She looked down at her cut in her stomach it looked nasty but it had stopped bleeding. But the funny thing was that it didn't hurt a bit. She looked up to see where she was.  
  
The minute she looked up she wished she could lie back down.  
  
Thousands of icky demons were coming out of a huge pit in the ground. Piper immediately stood straight up. Bad idea, one of the demons ran right through her.  
  
Well this wasn't good.  
  
"Your not dead" a voice said, it was disembodied. But Piper knew the voice.  
  
"Mom?" she said in a slight voice.  
  
"Yes, but this is not about me, it's about you and him, Piper you have to see it's the only way" her mom's voice said her voice fading.  
  
"No, don't go!" Piper cried out. Bur she knew her mom was already gone.  
  
'She had to see? See what?' she thought to herself, then she saw who was fighting, there had to be at least 50 of them. Girls, most didn't look over than 17. Yet they were dispersing of the demons.  
  
Piper then felt the ground shake. Well more like saw then felt. She watched as a small blonde fought with such intensity. Then out of the corner she saw a black clad figure fall against a wall.  
  
Amazingly she could hear what the figure was saying.  
  
"Oh Bollocks"  
  
Piper gasped, she knew that voice. As soon as she recognized it something transported her to right next to him.  
  
A blue light spurt out of him and then he was surrounded by a golden glow.  
  
"What the hell?" Piper said as she looked at what was happening. But no one heard her. The golden lights were shooting from Spike killing the demons.  
  
"Buffy!" Spike yelled.  
  
Buffy? Piper thought, Who was that?  
  
"Spike!" the blond girl fighter yelled. She ran over to him so she was standing right in front of him. Piper was off a little to the side watching.  
  
She then heard a voice say.  
  
"Everybody out, now!" and all the sudden all the girls were running to the stairs near Spike and Buffy.  
  
"I can feel it, Buffy" Spike said, amazement evident on his face.  
  
"What?" Buffy said almost as confused as Piper.  
  
"My soul. It's really there. Kind of stings." Spike said. Piper realized that he was still a vampire here, wherever here was. They all watched as more girls ran up the stairs  
  
"Go on then" Spike said.  
  
"No. No, you've done enough. You could still-" the girl replied.  
  
"No, you've beat them back. It's for me to do the cleanup." Spike said to her. Then Piper knew what this was. Spike was about to die.  
  
"Buffy, Come on!" a brown haired girl yelled from the stairs. Piper looked around and saw that all the whole dirt cave thing was collapsing, the girl would die to if she didn't leave.  
  
"Gotta move, lamb. I think it's fair to say school's out for bloody summer." Spike said with a slight smile.  
  
"Spike!" she said, Piper saw the worry etched on the young blonde's face.  
  
"I mean it! I gotta do this." He said holding his hands up. He wanted her to leave, but she didn't want to leave him.  
  
Piper watched as the girl looked at Spike's hand, then she slowly put her hand up to it and laced her fingers through his.  
  
Spike looked down surprised at the two interlocking hands. He grasped her hand and something happened that Piper had completely not expected.  
  
From the two hands came a burning fire. Piper gasped.  
  
Spike looked over at Buffy who was beginning to smile at him. Piper could see the love in both their eyes.  
  
"I love you" Buffy said.  
  
Spike looked surprised by her words, Piper could tell she had never said them to him before.  
  
But then Spike said another thing that Piper didn't expect.  
  
"No you don't.. But thanks for saying it"  
  
Then the cave shook again and their hands separated.  
  
"GO!" Spike yelled. This time Buffy listened and ran up the stairs.  
  
"I wanna see how it ends" Spike said a grin on his face. Piper couldn't help but smile at him, she understood now just as her mother said she would.  
  
The something happened. All of the sudden she could see her sunroom. Then it flickered away again as she watched Spike smile and start to wear away.  
  
Then it did it again. This time she caught the faces of Spike and Leo. Then she was back in the cave watching Spike crumble into dust.  
  
Then she was back in the sunroom but his time she didn't go back.  
  
Leo saw Piper's eyes open as the cut Spike was healing slowly faded away.  
  
Piper sat up and Leo hugged her fiercely and Piper hugged him back. She looked over to where Spike now stood.  
  
Spike saw the amazement in her eyes.  
  
"You didn't believe her" was all she said. Spike immediately knew what she was talking about.  
  
Then she did a most unexpected thing. She hugged him. Phoebe and Paige looked confused. Leo smiled as he understood.  
  
Piper looked up at Spike.  
  
"I understand" she said softly. And Spike hugged her back. 


	10. Could You?

Title- Belief in Right  
  
By- Kirstee  
  
Description- A story on where Spike went after 'Chosen'. His trials aren't over yet.  
  
Disclaimer- Sorry didn't put this on the first page, forgot. None of this is mine all belong to their respective owners! Could You?  
  
A/N- I am taking the Chris thing from 'Charmed' out. It just wouldn't fit, obviously. But everything from Buffy still remains intact.  
  
The three sat in the kitchen, Phoebe and Paige had gone up to bed awhile ago.  
  
"Spike, I'm so sorry" Piper started, she had said it like 5 times already.  
  
"Piper, pet its ok" Spike said a small grin on his face. Piper smiled at the endearment.  
  
"Well so much for hiding?" Spike said to Leo.  
  
Leo laughed a little. He turned to his wife. "Obviously then they believe you should know or else they wouldn't have shown what they showed you" "What exactly was it I saw?" Piper said, throwing Spike a gaze that showed comfort.  
  
Spike looked down, so Leo spoke up "It wasn't that long ago, Spike, the girl you saw."  
  
"Buffy" Piper supplied. She watched as Spike's head shot up at her name.  
  
"Yes" Spike said his voice cracking slightly.  
  
"Yes, well Spike, Buffy, her army, her friends they were all at war with The First" Leo said.  
  
"The first what?" Piper asked.  
  
"Evil" Spike said.  
  
"Like the Source?" Piper said confused.  
  
"No, more powerful then any Source, it's the root of the Source, All the evil in the world makes up the First, even the tiny bits of evil in all of us, But it has to work through others" Leo said he gave Spike a look.  
  
"It worked through me a little bit, it set me off with this thing called a trigger" Spike said not wanting to go into details. "Yes, it can manipulate people, but it can't take corporeal form, it appears through people that have died" Leo said, the last part quietly.  
  
"What?!" Piper said flabbergasted, "Why have we never heard of this thing before? Why is it attacking?"  
  
"Was" Leo said. Piper looked at him confused.  
  
"It was attacking, not anymore" Leo said.  
  
"Why was it attacking?" Piper said correcting herself.  
  
"It wanted to take out the Sl-" Spike started.  
  
"It wanted to take out Buffy and her army" Leo interrupted. Piper was to blown away by the information to notice Spike's little slip.  
  
"Oh, Well Wow" Piper said as she leaned back in her chair. Spike looked over Leo who was looking up and then he looked back at his wife.  
  
"There calling me back up" he told her "Are you going to be ok?"  
  
She nodded and they kissed again with Leo orbing out in her arms. Piper looked forlornly back at Spike.  
  
Spike smirked at her.  
  
They sat in silence for a few minutes. Until Piper said something.  
  
"Did you love her?" she said looking at him.  
  
He looked up at her for a fraction of a second before looking back down at the table. It was a few minutes before he said anything.  
  
"With everything I have" he said making little circles with his fingers on the table.  
  
He said it in present tense. He still loved her.  
  
"Listen Spike I'm..." she started trying to be nice and comfort him.  
  
"No don't, I. I don't want pity" he said getting up from the chair. He walked across the kitchen.  
  
Piper decided to switch the topic. "So, uh, the First really evil huh?"  
  
He turned back to here. "Evilest, likes to play with you" he said smiling a bit.  
  
"Oh it likes to do more than that" said a voice from the corner. Spike and Piper immediately were on alert and stood next to each other.  
  
A figure emerged from the shadows. It had raven hair that was cut a little past her shoulders. She was wearing a dark lacy tank and and an even darker skirt. It had an evil malicious smile on her face.  
  
It walked towards the two.  
  
"So now the little witchy knows" the figure said to them.  
  
A small sound escaped Piper's lips. "Prue?" her voice was shaky.  
  
"Piper" she said, her voice almost normal there was a hint of warmth in it. Then she turned completely towards Piper.  
  
"Sweet Piper, trying to fill my shoes." Piper's eyes widened in horror and disbelief.  
  
"Didn't take long to forget about me?" she said slowly circling Piper. "Forget all that I've done for you"  
  
"You hated me for leaving you; I hated you for not being there" Prue said the evil taking slowly over her voice.  
  
Spike saw the hurt in Piper's eyes. Then it dawned on him that it was the First.  
  
"Don't listen to it" Spike yelled at Piper "It's the First" his voice filled with hatred.  
  
"And the vampire" the First said slowly turning to Spike, tears now streamed freely down Piper's face  
  
"Oh! I can't call you that anymore, can I?" she said her face regaining its malicious smile.  
  
Spike watched as the creature changed, the raven hair become a bouncy blonde. She became shorter. She wore a pink shirt with a jean jacket hanging loosely on her shoulders. But that wasn't the part that drew his attention. A huge gash started at her shoulder and went down to her hip. Blood poured from the cut but none touched outside her body. Her head was bowed down looking at her cut but she raised her head to look into Spike's eyes.  
  
"Anya" Spike said in a whisper.  
  
"Yea Spike" she said her expression almost gleeful, "Its me" "No, its not" he said calmly but you could see the chaos in his eyes.  
  
"Oh, but don't you remember?" the figure said, now beginning to circle Spike, "There is always a little bit of them in me, so in a way I am Anya"  
  
Spike eyes closed. Trying to block out the First's words.  
  
"So what? Now you forget about Sunnydale? About your life before all this." she stood back from Spike and regarded at him with disgust ". this white?"  
  
Spike didn't answer, instead he kept his eyes closed, using his old ways to stop the First from invading his head.  
  
His shoulder felt cold.  
  
The First was leaning on it, whispering in his ear. "Can you do it? Forget about all of them?"  
  
Then a small shiver shot through his body.  
  
"Forget about me?" he knew the voice before he looked over. But he opened his eyes and looked into her green eyes.  
  
"Could you?" she walked over to stand in front of him. Her hand reached out to touch his cheek. Spike's resolve was melting.  
  
"Stop" Piper said. She stood between Spike and the First. The hand that had been held out to Spike now shot through Pipers chest, she tried to ignore the ice coldness that had started to envelope her.  
  
The hand shot back to the First and Piper exhaled as the coolness left.  
  
"Leave. Now." Piper said. Her teeth were clenched together and her hands were balled into fists at her sides.  
  
"So the witch has a backbone" the First said as if seeing Piper in a new light. She walked up to Piper so there were mere centimeters between their faces. Piper tried not to blink as she stared the First down.  
  
"Maybe I should have gone after the Charmed Ones" the First said, her voice barely above a whisper. Piper tried not to let the sentence frighten her.  
  
The First stepped back and Spike took the place beside Piper.  
  
"Oh, well there's always next time" the First said.  
  
"And there will always be white hats to kick your ass" Spike said his anger boiling over.  
  
"Temper, temper" the First said, laughing a bit, it was a nice bubbly laugh. It sounded exactly like Buffy. Piper looked over at Spike. If looks could kill the First would be a bunch of evil ash.  
  
"I just came to say goodbye" the First said. It gave a sensuous wave to Spike and a smirk to Piper.  
  
"Toodles!" and with that it blinked out like a old TV turning off. Piper watched the spot where it had disappeared, she couldn't take her eyes off of it. Was it even real? Did she dream it?  
  
She pinched herself. "Ow!" she said.  
  
This was no dream. 


	11. Saving A Life

Title- Belief in Right  
  
By- Kirstee  
  
Description- A story on where Spike went after 'Chosen'. His trials aren't over yet.  
  
Disclaimer- Sorry didn't put this on the first page, forgot. None of this is mine all belong to their respective owners! Except for Madison in this chapter, she is mine.  
  
A/N- I am taking the Chris thing from 'Charmed' out. It just wouldn't fit, obviously. But everything from Buffy still remains intact.  
  
Spike blinked his eyes back into focus. His head was still in a clutter. His mind ran back over the encounter and something the First had said that he knew Piper didn't hear.  
  
"Something is coming" it had said as Buffy.  
  
Of course something was coming. When did it not?  
  
He looked over to Piper who was still frozen in place.  
  
"Piper" he said. No response.  
  
"Piper!" he said louder and shook her arm. She snapped out of her trance.  
  
"Wha-wait. Was that the First?" Piper managed to stutter out as she dropped into a nearby chair.  
  
"Yea" Spike said slowly.  
  
Piper just stared at the table. She thought of the Prue figure she had just seen.  
  
"It wasn't really her" Spike said as if reading her mind.  
  
Piper just nodded. After that things had become a blur. It had changed into a blond girl with short hair, then changed into another blonde.Wait that last blonde had been familiar. It had been.  
  
"Buffy" Piper said out loud.  
  
Spike looked up.  
  
"Oh My God she's dead?" Piper said.  
  
Spike held up two fingers.  
  
"Wait what do you mean two?" Piper said.  
  
"She's died twice" Spike said nonchalantly.  
  
"How is that possible?" Piper asked.  
  
"Well the first time, she was only dead for a few minutes, as others have told me" Spike said "She drowned, revived by CPR"  
  
"And the second?" Piper asked.  
  
"She was dead for 147 days" Spike said as he stared off into space. "She was resurrected"  
  
Spike looked at Piper, her face a mask of surprise and confusion.  
  
"But resurrection.that's incredibly dark magic" Piper said. "Also really difficult"  
  
Spike just nodded and Piper decided to leave the topic.  
  
Piper looked back down at the table. Spike came back from his intense thinking and looked down at her.  
  
Heavy bags were under her eyes and she was trying to stifle a yawn. "Piper I think you should get some rest" Spike said gently.  
  
She looked up at him. "No I'm fine really" she said before another yawn escaped.  
  
"You've been through a lot tonight, you need sleep" Spike insisted.  
  
Piper nodded and they both headed out of the kitchen.  
  
Piper went towards the stairway while Spike went for the door.  
  
"Goodnight Spike" she said, halfway up the stairs.  
  
"Goodnight Piper" Spike said. Then he shut the door and went out into the night.  
  
Spike went up to the porch of his own house and was about to open the door. His hand rested lightly on the doorknob.  
  
He turned back towards the night and decided he didn't want to go in yet.  
  
He walked along the somewhat empty streets of San Francisco. He lit up a cigarette and continued walking.  
  
A few neon signs lit up his face as he walked by. He didn't know where he was going, he was just walking for the sake of not going home.  
  
He flicked few ashes from the cigarette onto the street. He looked at the orange embers as they danced in the darkness. He then ground them under his boot.  
  
He continued walking. 'Something is coming'. The voice echoed inside his head.  
  
Millions of possibilities ran through his mind, each one seeming more absurd then the next.  
  
He sighed and kicked a rock that jumped a few feet in front of him.  
  
He was just about to submerge into his thoughts again when he heard a scream echo throughout the night.  
  
Spike's head snapped up and he began running to the alley that was a few dozen feet in front of him.  
  
He reached it just in time to hear the screams slowly turning into whimpers.  
  
He saw a hunched over figure, feeding on what looked like a long haired girl.  
  
Spike kicked the figure that was hunched over the girl.  
  
The vampire flew back into the trashcans.  
  
Spike slid out a stake from inside his sleeve and went over to the vampire who was slowly trying to get back up.  
  
Spike kicked him once more in the head and then sent the wood to his heart. The vamp exploded into ash.  
  
Spike sighed and turned back to the girl who now lay slumped against a brick wall.  
  
He went over to her and her eyes lazily opened.  
  
"Lets get you home" Spike said to the girl.  
  
She slowly nodded. She was still bleeding profusely from the neck. Spike ripped some fabric from the bottom of his shirt and held it to her neck.  
  
She leaned on Spike and told her where she lived.  
  
Spike nodded and picked the girl up and helped her to her house. Spike looked at the bite on her neck and it didn't look like she would need stitches or anything. They ended up on 25th where the girl said she lived. She pointed to a white house where the lights were all dark.  
  
"Do you live alone?" Spike asked. The girl nodded.  
  
Spike went up to the porch and put the girl down. She shakily retrieved a key from her glittery purse.  
  
She stuck the key in the lock and the door creakily swung open. She flipped a switch on and walked in. Spike waited awkwardly on the porch. He knew he didn't need an invite, but he didn't know if she actually wanted him in her house.  
  
"Come in" the girl said, she leaned on a table and pressed the black fabric harder against her wound.  
  
"You want some help?" Spike asked. She nodded.  
  
"First Aid?" Spike asked.  
  
"Bathroom, cabinet" she pointed down the hallway "First door on your left"  
  
Spike nodded and headed down the hall.  
  
He went in the first door and flicked the switch on.  
  
He squinted his eyes because the white was almost blinding. White tiles, white walls, white everything.  
  
He opened the cabinet above the sink and retrieved a First Aid kit.  
  
He went back into the living room.  
  
He found the girl on the couch she had passed out.  
  
Spike cleaned the wound and put a large bandage over it.  
  
The girl let out a little sigh. She was just sleeping now.  
  
Spike sighed he would probably have to stay here and wait for her to wake up. Couldn't leave her alone she'd have too many questions and possibly go back out and get herself hurt again.  
  
He looked around the tiny house. Seemed pretty normal, a rather over abundance of candles but other than that nothing really that strange.  
  
He walked into the kitchen, looked kinda like Piper, Phoebe and Paige's. But also all white.  
  
Guess the girl liked the color, or lack of.  
  
Something caught his eye.  
  
It was red so it really contrasted against the room.  
  
He went over to the kitchen table, it was a book.  
  
Across it in big, bold, black letters read Witchcraft.  
  
Maybe this girl wasn't as helpless as he thought.  
  
A writing pad lay next to the book. He picked it up and read it.  
  
The Charmed Ones- Piper, Phoebe and Paige  
  
Supposed most powerful of all witches, each have separate distinct  
powers.  
  
Phoebe- Premonitions, Levitation, Enhanced ability to fight  
  
Piper- Freeze time, Speed up time for molecule combustion  
  
Paige- Half Whitelighter, Call objects to her, Power to orb, Power to  
heal.  
  
The Charmed On--  
  
"See anything interesting?" A voice said from the doorway.  
  
Spike spun around, immediately on the defensive in case the thing that spoke was attacking.  
  
It was just the girl.  
  
"Whoa" she said "I'm not gonna hurt you"  
  
He relaxed a little.  
  
She looked at the pad and back at him.  
  
He followed her eyes. Then he looked at the pad and at her.  
  
"How do you know about The Charmed Ones?"  
  
"Maybe I should ask you the same question" she said.  
  
Spike sighed "I guess a talk is in order then"  
  
She nodded "I guess it is"  
  
They slowly made their way back to the living room.  
  
The girl sat on the couch and Spike sat across from her in a plush armchair.  
  
"Well maybe names are in order first, I'm Madison" she said.  
  
"Spike" he said.  
  
"Interesting name" she said, he shrugged.  
  
"So how do you know them? he asked.  
  
"Ok straight to it then" she sighed "I don't know them personally, I just research them"  
  
"Why?" he said.  
  
"Because I'm a Watcher" she replied.  
  
Spike's eyes widened. 


	12. A Night Off

Title- Belief in Right  
  
By- Kirstee  
  
Description- A story on where Spike went after 'Chosen'. His trials aren't over yet.  
  
Disclaimer- Sorry didn't put this on the first page, forgot. None of this is mine all belong to their respective owners! Except for Madison in this chapter, she is mine.  
  
A/N- I am taking the Chris thing from 'Charmed' out. It just wouldn't fit, obviously. But everything from Buffy still remains intact.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Madison looked at Spike's shocked expression.  
  
"I take it you've heard of us.." she said.  
  
He nodded. "You-you're a Watcher?"  
  
She nodded "Well actually more of a Watcher-in-training, with the now few Watchers and the abundance of Slayers, They're recruiting a lot more. Actually that Charmed One's thing is the thesis that I have to hand in to make me a full fledged Watcher" she said with a smile.  
  
"Re-recruiting, whose recruiting? I thought the Council was gone" Spike said, the shocked expression never leaving his face.  
  
Madison looked at Spike with a new found curiosity "You knew about the Council?"  
  
Spike nodded.  
  
"Recruiting? Well I got a letter from a man named Wesley Wyndham-Pryce and his colleague Rupert Giles" Madison said. "They knew me, they knew I wanted to become a watcher, they knew that my mother had been one." she trailed off.  
  
"Oh" Spike said. His heart started hammering when she mentioned Rupert Giles.  
  
"Do you know them?" she asked innocently.  
  
He tried to remain calm.  
  
Inwardly he was fighting a battle. Should he let on about what he really knew? Or would that somehow get back to The Charmed Ones?  
  
"No" he said firmly. Telling himself as well as the girl.  
  
"Oh" she said. An awkward silence fell over the two.  
  
He looked at the clock on the wall. It was almost 6 A.M. A lot had happened today.  
  
"Well I have to get back" Spike said. "I'll stop by later this week"  
  
"Wait!" she said  
  
He looked back at her.  
  
"You never told me"  
  
He looked at her, a confused expression across his face.  
  
"How you know them, the Charmed Ones?"  
  
He smiled at her.  
  
"Friend of the family" he said.  
  
She smiled at him. And he left out the front door.  
  
----------------------------  
  
By the time he got home it was almost 7:30. And he was dead tired.  
  
He managed to get himself up to his room. He fell on to the bed, barely able to remove his boots and duster.  
  
And then he slept.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
The day had become increasingly boring for Phoebe.  
  
She shuffled through the papers that sat in front of her. Her deadline wasn't for a few days but she wanted to finish these last few letters.  
  
And God were they boring. Just blah.  
  
In fact that word could describe her whole day. She had woken up to a much happier Piper and Phoebe had kept telling her to tell her what had happened.  
  
But Piper insisted nothing. She still didn't know anything about Spike.  
  
So Phoebe went to work, without knowing anything. She left Paige on Pestering-Piper duty.  
  
The whole day went by rather quickly. Letters about cheating husbands and boyfriends, what to do when your stuck in a rut. The regular.  
  
She sighed as she leaned her elbows on the desk.  
  
She remembered a time not long ago when her busy days were interrupted by her demon ex-husband.  
  
He had loved her. And was always trying to tell her that she did too. Even after everything.  
  
Now she knew she did. But she still knew it would have never worked out.  
  
She sighed and looked at the clock.  
  
It was 6. And she was outta here.  
  
She was fairly up on her work and it was a Friday. They always went to P3 on a Friday. So she picked up her briefcase and headed towards the parking garage.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
The small black car drove along the highway.  
  
The girl at the wheel was tapping on the steering wheel to the beat of the music, though she was slightly off.  
  
"Now your sure were on the right road?" she said the man next to her.  
  
"Well this is the main highway that leads into the San Francisco area, so yea I'm positive"  
  
"Hey!" she said as she smiled at him.  
  
He smiled back.  
  
"I seriously need to get out of this car" she moved her legs slightly.  
  
"Yea, Me too but you do know we aren't suppose to be here" he reminded her for the 50th time.  
  
"First what's with the random reminder? And Second I know but we have been tracking this demon now for almost TWO whole weeks and I ain't about to give up!" she said her voice rising.  
  
"I know" he said quietly.  
  
"Look I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get all mad" she said.  
  
They smiled at each other.  
  
"So he said it was headed here?"  
  
"Yea, that girl with the brown hair, I can't remember her name. She did some science thing and was able to track it" she said.  
  
"Ok"  
  
They entered the city.  
  
"Yay, life" she said as she looked at the brightly lit signs.  
  
He chuckled in the seat next to her.  
  
They drove by what looked like a really popular club.  
  
She couldn't help herself, she squealed.  
  
"Oh no" he breathed out.  
  
She swung the car around and found a parking space.  
  
She quickly got out of the car and he did too reluctantly.  
  
She was always drawn to these big clubs, and even though he always put up a fight against it he loved it about her.  
  
She pulled him towards the entrance and they looked up at the neon sign that said P3.  
  
A wide smile spread across her face and he looked at her as the moonlight streamed over her face.  
  
"Your beautiful Faith, You know that?" he said.  
  
She looked over at him.  
  
"But don't you remember?" she said innocently "Your so much more prettier than me, Robin"  
  
They both laughed and joined the line.  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
Spike stretched lazily and looked out the window.  
  
He seriously needed to get out of his old sleeping habits.  
  
He looked at the clock. 9 P.M.  
  
Then he heard a beeping. He looked around the room but it seemed to be coming from downstairs.  
  
He ran a hand through his hair causing the bleached curls to stand on end.  
  
He went down the stairs, yawning.  
  
He followed the beeping into the living room.  
  
The beeping came from a little black machine that sat atop a wooden table.  
  
A red light blinked up at him. It was an answering machine.  
  
'Who would be calling me?' he thought.  
  
He pushed the button and Phoebe's voice sounded from the machine.  
  
"Hi Spike, It's Phoebe. Instead of stopping by the house tonight, come to this place. " Spike listened as Phoebe gave directions. He quickly wrote them down on a pad of paper that lay next to the machine.  
  
"Oh, and don't bring weapons" Phoebe said as the message ended.  
  
That last statement miffed Spike. Why shouldn't he bring weapons? Maybe it wasn't that kind of demon.  
  
He shrugged on his duster and crammed the piece of paper into the pocket.  
  
He ran his hand through his hair one last time and went out into the night.  
  
He followed the directions precisely but he was still sure he was in the wrong place.  
  
He looked at the place. A huge sign that hung right above the door said 'P3' A long line of people stood outside of it.  
  
He was just about to turn around and leave when he heard his name being called.  
  
He whipped around and saw Paige running towards him. She was all dolled up in a blue halter dress and glitter swept across her face.  
  
"Spike" she said breathless as she reached him.  
  
"Hello Paige" he said "Are we at the right place?"  
  
"Um Yea. Phoebe figured the only way to get you here was to lie to you" she said sheepishly.  
  
"So you brought me to a club?" he said warily as he looked it up and down.  
  
"Yea, well actually this is Piper's club" she with a broad grin.  
  
"You mean she owns it?" Spike asked.  
  
Paige nodded.  
  
"Well that's.well I didn't really expect that." he looked at the club once more "I think I better go"  
  
"Wait, No!" she grabbed his arm. "If you leave now you will."  
  
She searched for a plausible reason.  
  
"You'll hurt Piper's feelings!" she said, proud of herself that she had thought of it.  
  
He raised a scarred eyebrow.  
  
She gave him a steely gaze.  
  
Then she dragged him into the club.  
  
He reluctantly followed.  
  
The bouncer waved them past, knowing that Paige was Piper's sister.  
  
The club was crowded and it reminded Spike a little of the Bronze. Only this wasn't a club for teens really.  
  
Phoebe was in a corner talking to someone, she saw them and waved them over. Paige smiled and went over while Spike followed.  
  
When Spike got closer he realized who Phoebe was talking to. It was that Rich guy. The one that knew him.  
  
"Hey Spike" Rich said happily and stuck his hand out.  
  
"Hello Rich" Spike said and awkwardly shook his hand.  
  
Phoebe moved closer to Rich and Paige sat down on the couch, next to them. Spiek took the chair.  
  
"So uh, Spike" Rich began "Are you and Paige."  
  
"Oh no" Paige said "Me and Spike are just friends" she said with a smile.  
  
Spike nodded.  
  
And then a loud song came from the speakers, that Spike knew vaguely.  
  
Richard got up and held out his hand to Phoebe who took it and they headed towards the dance floor.  
  
Then Paige looked expectantly at Spike.  
  
"No" he said.  
  
"Aww, Come on" she said. And at the moment Paige reminded him of Dawn.  
  
So Spike caved.  
  
Paige took him out onto the dance floor and they danced but not in any sexual way, such as Phoebe and Richard.  
  
Spike listened to the lyrics as he looked at Paige's happy face.  
  
Does she walk? Does she talk?  
  
Does she come complete?  
  
My homeroom homeroom angel  
  
Always pulled me from my seat  
  
Phoebe looked at Paige and Spike and smiled happily. And Spike knew that these people actually cared about him. And that felt nice, though he would never admit it. And the song continued.  
  
My blood runs cold  
  
My memory has just been sold  
  
My angel is the centerfold  
  
Angel is the centerfold  
  
Spike saw Piper out of the corner of her eye and she gave him a little wave. He lifted his beer up to her in recognition. She gave out a little laugh.  
  
I was shakin' in my shoes  
  
Whenever she flashed those baby-blues  
  
Something had a hold on me  
  
When angel passed close by  
  
Spike thought of the song. Hardly played anymore a vintage 80's. Whoever picked the songs had good taste.  
  
Those soft and fuzzy sweaters  
  
Too magical to touch  
  
Too see her in that negligee  
  
Is really just too much  
  
He then felt a tap on his left shoulder blade. He expected to find Piper behind him, possibly even Leo. But who he found was no one he would have expected. He looked straight into the eyes.Of Faith.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
A/N- The song is 'Centerfold' by the J. Geils Band. And for all of you who were asking about when a Buffy character would show up... There you go. 


	13. Nothing to Say

Title- Belief in Right  
  
By- Kirstee  
  
Description- A story on where Spike went after 'Chosen'. His trials aren't over yet.  
  
Disclaimer- Sorry didn't put this on the first page, forgot. None of this is mine all belong to their respective owners! Except for Madison in this chapter, she is mine.  
  
A/N- I am taking the Chris thing from 'Charmed' out. It just wouldn't fit, obviously. But everything from Buffy still remains intact.  
  
-----------------  
  
Earlier that evening-  
  
Faith and Robin were standing outside of P3. The line was pretty long  
  
'Must be a pretty popular place' Faith thought.  
  
She looked over at Robin who was staring at the front of the line he was switching his weight from foot to foot. He was impatient.  
  
Faith smiled at his antics.  
  
She looked around the rest of the place.  
  
She heard a girl yell at the front of the line. Faith looked over to where the commotion was.  
  
The girl was yelling something to a retreating figure who she couldn't see. She listened as the girl called out.  
  
"Spike!!" the girl said again.  
  
Faith eyes opened a little wider. 'Did she just say what I thought she said?' she thought.  
  
Faith craned her neck to see the figures but they had disappeared into the crowd.  
  
'There could be more than Spike' Faith said to herself 'Plus the girl's voice was pretty muffled, maybe she said Ike'  
  
If that was the case then Faith felt bad for the guy.  
  
They finally entered the club and all thoughts of the earlier incident flew out of her head.  
  
Robin got them some drinks while Faith grabbed a couch towards the back.  
  
She slipped off her jean jacket and glanced around the club. Nice place. It was brightly lit where the dance floor was but darker in the back where she was.  
  
She tapped her finger on the couch to the beat of the music. She listened to the conversations around her. She couldn't help if she was nosy.  
  
A sickeningly sweet couple sat on her left so she tried to tune them out.  
  
Another guy and girl sat on her right.  
  
".so your sister runs this club?" the guy asked.  
  
"Yea" the girl said.  
  
Faith looked over at them. The girl was very attractive with short brown hair that was in tiny curls. The guy was also a cutie with sandy blonde hair that was in a bit of disarray.  
  
Robin returned with their drinks. They sat talking quietly so as not to be overheard.  
  
Faith was vaguely aware that more had joined the party next to her.  
  
A fast beat came over the speakers.  
  
"Would you like to dance?" Robin asked.  
  
Faith jumped up and grabbed his arm.  
  
They went out onto the floor and began to dance. Faith was glad they had done this, it had been mostly work the last few weeks.  
  
She sighed happily as she looked at Robin.  
  
During her daze she caught site of a flash of white hair.  
  
Her eyes came back into focus, she looked closer.  
  
Yep, that was defiantly bleached hair.  
  
She looked over at the other side of Robin and saw the figure was clad in black.  
  
She danced her and Robin closer to the man who was dancing with a red head.  
  
The figure held up his beer bottle in acknowledgement to someone across the room. Faith wildly looked over to that direction and saw a young brunette wave to him. "That's it" Faith said aloud. Robin looked down at her, confusion etched in his features.  
  
She left Robin's grasp and wrestled her way through the crowd until she stood right behind the black clad, bleached-white hair figure.  
  
She tapped him on the back he turned around and Faith let out a short gasp.  
  
Blue eyes, high cheekbones, still slightly pale skin. Yes it was him.  
  
"Spike" Faith breathed out. His face was in shock and no words escaped his mouth. And then she did something she didn't even think she was going to do.  
  
She punched him.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Piper saw the girl pushing people aside.  
  
She was heading toward her sisters.  
  
"Oh No" Piper whispered.  
  
She quickly maneuvered herself closer to the group.  
  
She managed to get by a couple making out on the dance floor just in time to see the brunette punch Spike in the nose.  
  
"Crap" Piper said. She quickly threw up her hands and the room froze.  
  
She ran over to her sisters.  
  
Paige and Phoebe were looking at Spike and Faith in shock.  
  
"Phoebe, Paige Are you guys okay?" Piper said, breathless.  
  
Phoebe let out a little nod and Paige squeaked a 'Yes'.  
  
"What happened?" Piper exclaimed.  
  
"I don't know" Paige said "One minute we were dancing and then that girl" she pointed to Faith "tapped Spike on the shoulder, said his name, then punched him"  
  
Phoebe went over to look at Spike and Faith. Her hand brushed against Spike's.  
  
Her eyes shut as she felt the premonition come.  
  
It was Spike and he was on a cot in what looked like a basement. He wasn't wearing a shirt and his hair was in a curly peroxided mess.  
  
He was talking to a girl next to him who had long curly brown hair and was wearing a red tank.  
  
Then the premonition ended.  
  
Phoebe turned to look at the girl. It was the one from the premonition.  
  
"Oh God" Phoebe said.  
  
"What?" Piper said.  
  
"Spike knew, or knows.this girl" Phoebe said pointing to Faith.  
  
"How do you know?" Paige asked.  
  
"I just had a premonition with both of them and I think it was of the past.his past"  
  
Piper and Paige eyes widened.  
  
"Piper unfreeze them" Phoebe said.  
  
Piper dutifully threw up her hands and the scene played out.  
  
Spike recoiled back at Faiths punch. Faith looked rather shocked at what she had done.  
  
Faith looked down at her fist and slowly unclenched it.  
  
A voice came from behind the stunned group  
  
"Faith! Faith what the hell..."  
  
They all turned to look at the newcomer. He was a tall black man who was wearing a loose dark blue shirt and jeans.  
  
He caught up to Faith and breathlessly tried to talk to her "What was that all.?" he trailed off and followed Faith's gaze which was centered on the bleached blonde, trying to wipe the blood from his nose off.  
  
Spike slowly raised his head and now saw that two figures were now where one had been.  
  
"Oh God" Robin said as he looked at Spike's face.  
  
"Oh Damn" was all Spike could say.  
  
"Yes well this is fun, but might I suggest finding somewhere else to finish this conversation.?" Piper said, always the level headed one.  
  
That was the first time Faith, Robin, and Spike remembered that others were there. They slowly nodded.  
  
Piper led the group over to the couches they had occupied earlier.  
  
Rich hung back he put his arm on Phoebe's and a little shiver ran up her spine.  
  
"Hey, It looks like you have something going on here so I'm going to take off" he said with a smile.  
  
"Rich you don't have.." Phoebe said.  
  
"No I insist" and with that he gave her a light kiss on the cheek. "Goodnight Phoebe"  
  
"Goodnight Rich" she said softly.  
  
He left through the front door and Phoebe went over to where they all were sitting.  
  
Paige and Piper sat together on couch, with Robin and Faith on an identical one. Spike was leaning against the wall lighting up a cigarette.  
  
Phoebe took the chair across from Robin and Faith.  
  
Faith and Robin were still staring at Spike, who was trying to ignore everyone.  
  
They all sat in silence, their eyes flicking back and forth onto one another.  
  
Paige finally decided to say something.  
  
"Excuse me for being rude" she looked over at Faith "but why did you punch our friend in the face?"  
  
"Your friend?" Faith asked, some sarcasm dripping into her voice, unintentionally.  
  
"Yes our friend" Phoebe said.  
  
Piper was silent she was looking at Spike.  
  
"I actually don't know" Faith sighed.  
  
The group remained silent for another long period. This time it was Spike who spoke.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he asked Faith and Robin quietly.  
  
This made Faith angry. "What are WE doing here? Look who's talking! You're suppose to be DEAD!" she jumped up from her place.  
  
"Faith." Robin said. It was true that he still held a seething resentment to Spike. The one that had killed his mother. But he had managed to get past it, to save the world. But seeing him again brought back those feelings of anger.  
  
Piper quickly looked around to see if anyone had heard the outburst. "Ok lets calm down"  
  
The 6 people looked at each other awkwardly.  
  
"Maybe we can finish this conversation back at the house" Phoebe finally said.  
  
Spike nodded and Faith shrugged.  
  
"That's sounds like the best idea" Robin said.  
  
"Can you get off for a little while Piper?" Phoebe asked. Piper nodded.  
  
The six then headed out to the parking lot. Piper talked briefly to the bartender telling him where she was going. Then she, Paige, Phoebe, and Spike climbed into her car with Faith and Robin following behind.  
  
The car ride with Spike was awkward. So the whole way back to the house was quiet.  
  
They arrived at the Halliwell Manor and Piper opened the door and flicked the lights on.  
  
The group then gathered into the Halliwell's sunroom. Spike was again standing along with Piper who was beginning to pace. Robin sat in a chair with Faith draped over the arm. Phoebe and Paige sat on the loveseat.  
  
"So where do we start" Piper finally said as she stopped pacing.  
  
"I'm guessing names" Robin said.  
  
Piper nodded and let a small smile slip out. Though these people had punched Spike and screamed at him, they didn't seem all that bad.  
  
"I'm Piper and these are my sisters Phoebe and Paige and I take it you already know Spike" she said.  
  
Robin grimaced. "Yes, Well I am Robin and this Faith" Faith gave a slight nod in Piper's direction.  
  
No one spoke for several minutes.  
  
'Well its now or never' Spike thought to himself. He stood up from his position leaning against the wall and immediately had everyone's attention.  
  
"Well I might as well start everything out" he said.  
  
"Faith last time you saw me I was dying in the school basement and its true that night I died"  
  
Everyone straightened up at his abruptness. Phoebe and Paige had never heard Spike talk of his death before.  
  
"But what I can say is that I've changed" he continued. "I'm not what I was the last time you saw me"  
  
He gestured over to the other side of the room where I mirror hung on the wall. Everyone looked over at it and Faith and Robin gasped. Because they weren't expecting to see anything, but there Spike was leather duster and all.  
  
Faith got up from the chair. "Y-your not a vampire." It was half a statement and half a question.  
  
"No I'm not" Spike said. 


	14. Emotional

Title- Belief in Right  
  
By- Kirstee  
  
Description- A story on where Spike went after 'Chosen'. His trials aren't over yet.  
  
Disclaimer- Sorry didn't put this on the first page, forgot. None of this is mine all belong to their respective owners! Except for Madison.  
  
A/N- I am taking the Chris thing from 'Charmed' out. It just wouldn't fit, obviously. But everything from Buffy still remains intact.  
  
Emotional  
  
-----------------------  
  
"I-If your n-not a vampire then w-what are y-you?" Faith said, her voice registering shock, fear, and curiosity all in one.  
  
Robin looked equally shocked as he stood up. He moved closer to Spike, but then as if remembering something, took a cautionary step back.  
  
Maybe I should have thought this out more, Spike thought. He had no idea how to explain what he was.  
  
"There's no reason to be scared" Piper said. She must have heard the fear in Faith's voice as well. Piper went to stand by Spike.  
  
"Spike's our whitelighter" Phoebe said and went to stand by her sister and whitelighter.  
  
Faiths eyes squinted in confusion. "A what?"  
  
"An angel" Paige said and joined Phoebe, Piper, and Spike.  
  
Faith's eyes widened and she started falling backwards. She was fainting Spike immediately registered. Without thinking he orbed and was in a spot where he could catch Faith.  
  
She fell back into his arms, her eyes still wide.  
  
"You just.with blue.and light." Faith said before she did faint.  
  
Spike picked her up and layed her on the couch. He then turned to look at Robin. His eyes were almost as wide as Faiths had been.  
  
"An a-angel? How can that be?" he said to Spike. Spike thought of what must have been running through Robin's mind, 'How could someone like him, who murdered his mother, be an angel?'  
  
"I'm still fuzzy with the details myself but what I know is that it is part of my redemption, to continue helping" Spike said as clearly as he could manage.  
  
Robin opened his mouth a few times but no sound came out. He eventually settled for sitting in a chair and staring straight forward.  
  
Paige looked at the picture in front of her. An unconscious girl on the couch, a freaked out man in the chair, a forlorn whitelighter and two equally confused sisters.  
  
"Kitchen, Meeting, Sisters, Whitelighter, Now!" Paige said, an air of authority in her voice. She went into the kitchen, her head held high.  
  
Piper and Phoebe followed. Which left Spike with Faith and Robin, they weren't going anywhere so he followed the girls.  
  
The three were behind the counter looking expectantly at him. He felt like he was on trial and they were the jury.  
  
"I know this may be hard Spike" Phoebe said, a little unsure herself about what she was saying "But we can't be kept in the dark any longer, we need to know what is going on" her voice growing louder as her confidence increased.  
  
Spike shifted from foot to foot and avoided the girls gaze. He was never good with verbal confrontation. Ever since the days of Cecily.  
  
"Well if you're not going to talk then I will" Phoebe said as she left her place beside her sisters and advanced on Spike.  
  
She looked into the Sunroom where Faith and Robin were still in the exact same positions.  
  
She gestured to them "Those people are from your past, the past you refuse to tell us about" her voice raised an octave or two.  
  
Spike looked down at the ground, refusing to meet Phoebe's eyes.  
  
"Don't ask me how, but I know more about your past then I let on" Phoebe continued.  
  
Spike's head shot up and he looked directly at Piper. She shook her head, as if to say "Not me!"  
  
If Phoebe noticed this she didn't let on, only continued her rant against Spike.  
  
"I don't like secrets Spike especially with people who have become close to me, So I want you to tell me, why.Why won't you tell us?!"  
  
Phoebe was suddenly hit with an impact of guilt that almost knocked her off her feet.  
  
"Whoa!" Phoebe breathed out. She was then hit with concern in all directions.  
  
"Ah!" Black circles flashed in front of her eyes.  
  
"Stop it!" she cried. "Stop.feeling!"  
  
Phoebe knelt to all fours on the kitchen floor, her breathing was ragged as she felt the onslaught of emotions.  
  
She tried to block them out and just concentrate on controlling herself.  
  
Her breathing became normal again and the black spots disappeared from her vision.  
  
She felt cool hands grip against her skin and she was being helped to stand up.  
  
She looked over to Paige and Piper and thanked them for helping her. She then looked at the three wide eyes that stared back at her.  
  
Then Spike lifted his hand and swatted the air above him.  
  
Phoebe felt a small trickle of annoyance coming from him.  
  
"What's your problem?" Phoebe said, more anger in it then she intended.  
  
He ignored her bitterness.  
  
"I know this sounds weird but I keep getting this weird buzzing sound, like someone is calling me or something"  
  
The sisters exchanged looks while Spike continued swatting above his head at an invisible fly. He looked like a deranged idiot.  
  
Piper was trying her hardest to suppress a giggle.  
  
"I think that's the Elders calling" she finally was able to say with a straight face.  
  
"Well then how to answer?" he asked them.  
  
"You orb there" Paige said. "Orb where?"  
  
"That white place you came from?" Paige half asked him.  
  
"Oh you mean the Color Challenged place? How exactly do I get there?"  
  
"Well I guess like any other place, Leo's never really explained it to us before just kinda..went" Phoebe answered  
  
"Well I'll try but if I end up in the middle of the Pacific I'm blaming you three" he turned around.  
  
"Wait" he said "What about.?" he nodded towards the Sun room.  
  
Paige looked over his shoulder "I don't think there going anywhere"  
  
Spike shrugged and orbed out.  
  
The three sisters looked at each other. It seemed like each night was getting longer then the last.  
  
Piper looked again at Phoebe's turned back. She couldn't help feeling concerned for her sister. "Piper" Phoebe said without turning around "Don't worry about me, I'm sure that's why Spike was called and if we just wait for him things will be solved until then we can look in the book and take care of our guests"  
  
Phoebe knew the only way to make Piper stop worrying would be to keep her busy.  
  
"No" Piper said.  
  
Phoebe turned around and looked at her.  
  
Piper looked her in the eye "You need rest, me and Paige will do everything"  
  
"But Piper." Phoebe said, but Piper held up her finger to silence her.  
  
"No" Piper said again.  
  
Phoebe held Piper's stare, waves of determination came off her sister.  
  
Phoebe then nodded and went towards the doorway "Don't stay up too late" she said as she headed up the stairs.  
  
"We won't" Paige said with a smile.  
  
They watched as Phoebe headed up the stairs. They then turned to each other.  
  
"So what to first?" Paige asked her elder sister.  
  
"You take the book, see if there is anything written about spells or curses affection emotions. I'll take care of Spike's..people"  
  
Paige nodded and headed for the stairs while Piper took in a deep breath and headed for the Sun Room.  
  
Phoebe closed the door behind her, she quickly slipped into a pair of wrinkled boxer shorts and a long T-shirt.  
  
She didn't realize how tired she was until her head hit the pillow. She mustered just enough energy to turn the light off.  
  
Phoebe was in a black abyss. She couldn't see anything. She couldn't feel her body, she was nothing just floating in infinite darkness.  
  
She started to panic and looked wildly around but all was black.  
  
'Wait' she thought. She calmed down and that's when she heard it. She could hear faint voices, it sounded as if they were yards away and getting closer until they were in full surround sound. But still she could not see anything.  
  
".You're all covered with her."  
  
".I did it for you, Pet."  
  
".Who are you?..."  
  
".Until you pop like warm champagne."  
  
"...The only chance you had with me was when I was unconscious."  
  
".You always end up in the dark with me."  
  
".If you're wildly curios, Yea it hurts."  
  
".Give her what she deserves."  
  
".They put the spark in me, and all it does it Burn."  
  
Phoebe sat straight up, sweat trickling down her face. Her breath was again for the second time that night, ragged. It was much darker out now then when she had went to bed. She looked at the clock. 2:30.  
  
She tiptoed to the bathroom and drank some water. She still shook a little. The dream had been so vivid, even without any picture. All the voices were unfamiliar, all sounded the same but in there own way different.  
  
She went back to her room and turned her light on. She riffled through her desk drawers and found what she was looking for. A blank notebook. She grabbed a pen off of the top her desk and sat down on her bed. She tapped absently on the paper and tried to remember the dream, she wanted to remember it but now she wasn't sure exactly what had been said.  
  
She wrote down a few words that came to mind.Covered, Pet, Champagne, Unconscious, Dark, Curios, Deserves.  
  
And then she remembered the last statement clearly as if someone had just whispered it in her ear.  
  
She said it aloud as she wrote it down  
  
"They put the spark in me, and all it does is Burn" ----------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N- Hoped you liked it! Sorry its been taking so long to update I've been really busy, Anyways I want to try and keep everything that is happening on Charmed aligned with this fic. So I think you can guess about what is happening to Phoebe. And there might even be a trip to Val Hollow in the near future! 


	15. A Reflexive Interlude

Title- Belief in Right  
  
By- Kirstee  
  
Description- A story on where Spike went after 'Chosen'. His trials aren't over yet.  
  
Disclaimer- Sorry didn't put this on the first page, forgot. None of this is mine all belong to their respective owners! Except for Madison.  
  
A/N- I am taking the Chris thing from 'Charmed' out. It just wouldn't fit, obviously. But everything from Buffy still remains intact.  
  
A Reflexive Interlude  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------- ".I cant live without you in my life."  
  
".Do you want me to watch you die?..."  
  
".I've never felt safer in my whole life."  
  
".I forgot what it was like to be human, to feel, to care. Then I met you."  
  
".All I had to do was finish the job. But I couldn't, because I realized I loved you."  
  
Sun City, Florida, U.S.A-  
  
For a place that was named a city it wasn't too big. It was hardly bigger than any town.  
  
They lived on 1st street, right by the ocean. She always wanted to live on the beach.  
  
A big white house with blue shutters. Three full floors too. When she had first saw the house she thought she was dreaming, it was perfect. And after a bit of her own touch it reminded her of what she was use too.  
  
It was night and the waves crashing against the shore had lulled her to sleep. She now never suffered fitful sleeps like she had almost grown accustomed too.  
  
But tonight was different.  
  
Beneath her sheets she twisted from side to side. Her hair fell everywhere as she continued to squirm.  
  
She could feel the darkness, the inability to see is what scared her.  
  
Then she heard it the faint noises from far away. And she knew if she could just calm down they would become clearer.  
  
So she let the darkness envelope her. She used her years of meditation to regulate her breathing. And as she thought the voices became clearer. One was feminine and the other was masculine but they were still indistinct.  
  
She heard their words and it scared her and comforted her all in the same instant.  
  
".All I had to do was finish the job. But I couldn't, because I realized I loved you."  
  
Her hazel eyes snapped open. She sat straight up and caught her breath, it was like she had just run a marathon.  
  
Voices she remembered, Pain and love. Not to different from her own past. She looked around her room and all of the sudden it felt way to constricting.  
  
She slipped from beneath the white sheets. She threw a white sweatshirt over her t-shirt and crumpled boxer shorts.  
  
She tucked her hair behind her ear and looked back toward her bed where a man lay, shirtless with the sheet haphazardly across him.  
  
She smiled and went over to him, his brown hair was in disarray, she leaned down and kissed him softly on his forehead. "I'll be right back" she whispered to him.  
  
He grunted a little and rolled over. She smiled again at him and slipped out of the room.  
  
She slipped on a pair of sandals that lay near the back door and climbed over the dunes. It was low tide so the waves hardly reached her. They washed over her feet and the cool water felt good against her warm skin.  
  
She thought about her dream. She couldn't remember as much as she wanted to. Words stuck out in her mind, Live, Without, Die, Safer, Human, Feel, You.The last statement she clearly remembered. 'All I had to do was finish the job. But I couldn't, because I realized I loved you'  
  
She sighed and stared out to the endless ocean. She wrapped her arms around herself.  
  
She heard something behind her. She whipped around to face whatever was lurking and came eye to eye with her sister.  
  
"Buffy." Dawn said as she had watched her sister turn from the ocean.  
  
"Dawn, what are you doing out here?" Buffy said.  
  
"I could ask you the same thing" Dawn said as she went to stand by her sister.  
  
Buffy sighed as she looked at Dawn, she was growing up so fast.  
  
"Buffy are you okay?" Dawn asked her as she saw Buffy's weary eyes and the happiness that was there during the day wearing off.  
  
"Yea.Just some bad dreams that's all"  
  
Dawn put her head on her sister's shoulder and looked towards the ocean.  
  
Buffy looked down at her little sister, her hair was long again and for the most part brown. Except for a streak of platinum on the right side.  
  
Buffy had been furious when Dawn had come home with that. She told her to march right back to the salon and have it dyed back. Dawn had refused, Buffy had continued ranting at her for a week about it. That is until Dawn had had enough one day and yelled at Buffy that the only reason she had gotten it was to remember her past, and for Spike.  
  
Buffy had shut up after that and had not said another word about it until now.  
  
"You know I think this is quite stylish" Buffy said as she looked at the streak "Maybe I should get one" Dawn picked her head up and looked at her sister she then burst out laughing.  
  
"What?!" Buffy said incredulously.  
  
"You doing anything wild is just lost on me" Dawn said with another giggle.  
  
"Oh you are so gonna pay for that" Buffy said with a smile. Dawn streaked down the beach with Buffy hot on her heels, they both laughed as they ran through the moonlight.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N- Yes I know very short and I will get back to Faith and Robin very soon. And I'm not sure if Sun City Fl is an actual place, I just kind of made it up. ( 


	16. Envelop

Title- Belief in Right  
  
By- Kirstee  
  
Description- A story on where Spike went after 'Chosen'. His trials aren't over yet.  
  
Disclaimer- Sorry didn't put this on the first page, forgot. None of this is mine all belong to their respective owners!   
  
A/N- I am taking the Chris thing from 'Charmed' out. It just wouldn't fit, obviously. But everything from Buffy still remains intact.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spike sat slouched on the white couch. In front of him were about 5 brown robed figures. He recognized Leo as one of them. 

He had been called to the Elders so that they could tell him what was happening with Phoebe, to say the least he wasn't surprised.

"So have you guys come to a conclusion on her yet?" Spike asked them, his annoyance increasing. He felt like he had been there for weeks. 

Leo stepped up and looked down at Spike who was still sitting.

"Yes we have"

Spike was alert as he listened to the answer

"It seems your charge has…changed" an Elder said from behind Leo. 

The Elder in the back stepped forward so he stood adjacent to Leo. 

"The Charmed Ones know as they grow older that their powers develop. It seems Phoebe's premonition power has evolved into something even more powerful..." Leo said as he looked Spike straight in the eye. 

"Tell me whitelighter, do you know of the term empathy?" the other Elder said, his eyes were masked behind his brown robes but Spike could see the lines of age that edged the lower half of his face. 

"Of course" Spike said, his eyes flashing defiance. He was probably older than most people in this room and yet he was the one being treated like a child. 

No one spoke for a few minutes. 

Spike let out an exasperated sigh, "Would someone just PLEASE tell me what is going on with Phoebe?!"

The older Elder raised his head and Spike could finally see his eyes, they were the same piercing blue as his own.

Spike took a small breath, which at the moment he would have been grateful to not have to breathe. 

The Elder stepped closer to him and for some reason Spike was frozen in place. Leo's eyes looked searchingly at the two.

"Now, now William…it is your arrogance that will be the end of you" the Elder looked down on him.

Spike looked up defiant, 'Who the hell did this man think he was? No one controlled him, he was William the Bloody! ...Ok well not so much of the late but still, his reputation was at stake. And not a literal stake this time.

The older man smiled down at Spike, "You still have much to learn William" he said quietly before turning around to face Leo.

"Phoebe now has the power of Empathy. She can feel what others are feeling, that is why she might be avoiding any contact at the moment." The Elder turned back to look at Spike. "You must help her, guide her, she will struggle under the weight of this power…She needs someone"

"What the bloody hell do you want me to do?" 

"Just…help her" Leo said and gave Spike a pleading look. 

Spike felt a tingling in his limbs and knew that the Elders were sending him back to Earth. 

"But wait! What am I…" Spike's sentence was cut short as he disappeared in an array of blue and white lights. 

The older Elder smiled at the last place Spike had stood. "This is going to be an interesting ride"

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Faith felt something cool against her forehead. Colors and lights swam before eyes. 

She let out a muffled moan

"It's ok, you're ok"

Faith struggled against the darkness that threatened to envelop here once again. 

A 'Mph!' escaped from her lips and her eyes snapped open.

She sat straight out almost hitting the brunette who was tending to her. 

"Alright, calm down" the woman said as she stood up and brushed off her jeans. 

She flipped her long straight brown hair behind her shoulder.

"Wha…?" Faith asked. 

"You fainted" Piper said nonchalantly. 

"Oh" Faith said. She looked around the room. "Where's Robin?"

"Bathroom" Piper replied. 

"And Spike?" Faith asked.  

"He had to…leave for a little bit" she said as she turned her back and headed back to the kitchen. 

Faith got up off the couch, she steadied herself. She still felt pretty weak. 

She followed Piper into the kitchen. 

"So…uh…What is with this whitelighter deal? How come I've never heard of 'em?"

"Are you a witch?" Piper asked. 

"No" 

"Then that's probably why" 

Faith rolled her eyes as the witch crossed over to the microwave. In her hand she held a bottle, she placed it on the plate in the microwave.

Faith was about to ask about the bottle when she felt the darkness begin to envelop her again. 

She reached for the counter and felt an immense pressure on her head. 

"Ah…" she moaned as she continued to grab for the counter. She knew she was never going to get a hold of it in time. She prepared herself for a head injury. 

But a strong set of arms caught her from behind. 

"Uh…" she said as she rested in the persons arm for a second. The room began to regain focus.

She looked up at the person who had saved her from some head hurt. 

"Robin…" she breathed. 

"Hey there Faith" he said as he righted her.

She looked at him, she looked extremely confused.

"You're lucky to have a knight in shining armor around"

She let out a light laugh. It ended in a cough.

Faith swayed slightly. 

Piper came up from behind her 

"Hey, I think you need to sit down" she pulled out a chair and Faith plopped down.

Robin took the chair next to her. "What's wrong?" 

"My head…It hurts…"

"Hurts? Do you have a headache?" Piper asked.

"No…It's dark" Faith said as she rubbed her head. Robin put a hand to her cheek. It felt cool against her heated cheek.

Piper looked out the windows, the sun had yet to rise…She guessed it was around 4 AM.

"It's night…is that what you mean?"

"No, no…in my head" Faith said. 

"Faith, maybe you're sick?"

"No, it's not that!" she said, her voice becoming agitated. 

She took a few deep breaths. "Sorry, but its not sickness…I can feel it, it's something else"

"Is it slayer like?" Robin asked.

"I don't know"

Her breath quickened and she could feel the dark seep into the edges of her mind.

"What the HELL is going on?!" she yelled as she felt the pain come back.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spike orbed back into his own home. 

"Well this is bloody brilliant" he muttered to himself. He went over to his tiny homemade bar and reached for the Scotch. It was cheap, but it got the job done. 

He poured himself a glass and downed it one gulp. He tapped his index finger against the glass.

He thought to himself…Yea sure, he helped people, mostly in the physical sense….the only one he was able to help emotionally was Buffy, and even there he had to bring her into a dark despair before he could pull her out of it. 

"I can't DO this!" he yelled up at the ceiling.

Nothing happened.

Well what was he expecting…a therapist to fall out of the sky?

"Crazy…" he murmered.

He tapped the glass again. It became therapeutic as he tapped it again and again with growing force.

It then shattered in his hand. 

"Bloody Hell" he said as he removed the glass shards from his hand, each stung as it was pulled out. 

He went to the cabinets and found what he was looking for…A first aid box. He grabbed some gauze and wrapped it around his hand. 

As he taped the gauze off he had an idea. Granted not the greatest of ideas, and probably not something he should be doing right now, but his mind was set. 

He grabbed his leather jacket and left the house.

He went left.

Away from the Halliwell house. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N- So sorry for the lack of updates! I have been really busy…I am at the beginning of a new semester and things are a little hectic but I'm getting a rhythm…So hopefully more updates, much more quickly! And I would like to thank my reviewers-

**BunnyKat****- **Thanks so much for reviewing since the beginning! Many hugs!

**KeeptheFaith****- **Your reviews always make me happy! And where have you been? You haven't come to Fanforum in the longest time!!

**Jess **and** timeends- **Yes Buffy having a guy is just a tiny twist, but the cookie dough speech will come up later.

**Emortis13-** Awww…shucks. Now I'm blushing J

**Spuffylover****- **Hope you liked the new chapter, and for staying loyal even though I've been a bad, bad fic writer J

**And to all my other reviewers…You guys are the greatest!!**

And Yay! Angel 100th episode it tonight! Time to see our Cordy again!


End file.
